Vindicate
by Dovahkiin1412
Summary: Summer has arrived in the Amazon and our favourite blue macaw family wants to spend it in Rio. But, when they are in Rio, an unexpected event takes place in the Amazonian Jungle. And when they in Rio. There appears Gracie that she is from the blue macaw tribe of the northern part and ... To find out more click the title above.
1. Summer

**Hi Guys, this is my first fanfiction story. So, sorry if there was an error or a shortage (just be honest, I am a layman here). By the way, this story had long been in my mind, and I am not sure I want to share it or not, because it might be a bit weird (sorry). Anyway, this is my story. Please, enjoy it.**

 **Oh and one more, English is not my native language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in grammar. ****I hope you don't get bored reading this story because that.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Summer

* * *

It was sunny morning in the Amazon forest. The sun began to appear half on the eastern horizon and blue macaws colony began to undergo their routine activities. It has been 2 months colony of this bird used as a national nature reserve, by humans of course.

In a nest, there is a couple of blue birds were sleeping snuggle with each other. The male is known Blu, and the female is Jewel. Blu snoring noisily and Jewel have started squirming and yawning. Jewel then saw her husband's snoring.

"You're so cute when you sleep like that." Jewel said quietly. "Hey Blu, wake up please? This is an important day. " Jewel shook her husband's body, trying to wake him.

Blu started trying to open his eyes and looked at her green eyes were like a gem in the forest. Blu began to yawn and stretch.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. "Jewel said in a tone of affection.

"Good morning Jewel." Blu said with a weak tone because he has not fully awakened from his sleep. "Why did you wake me up so early? Even the sun is not yet fully visible." Then Blu yawned and stretched back, wiping his eyes with his feather wings.

"Don't you remember what day is this?" Jewel said, trying to remind Blu.

"Today is Friday, not your birthday, not my birthday, not our wedding anniversaries and not birthday of our kids!" Blu explained at great length "Jewel Please let me sleep a few minutes again. " Blu yawn. Jewel looked at Blu with a bit of pique on her face.

"Try to remember back, old bird. Look in your GPS, maybe there is some sort of calendar. "Jewel said with annoyance.

Blu then takes his GPS with walking creep and see a sort of calendar (thanks to Blu, because now man-made tools have started permitted by Eduardo).

"Now is Friday, June 21st" Blu said, he then began silence for a moment, try to remember. "Now is the summer, so we can going to Rio!" Blu began to remember and begin to cheer.

"that's what I meant." Jewel said in a tone glad because finally Blu remember it.

"But what about you? Are you sure that you want to visit Rio? I mean would not you love to be in the wild? " Blu said with a slightly puzzled and worried.

"It's okay Blu, at all times, we could spend a family vacation in Rio, after all, we'll always be together. We are chained to each other birds, remember ? And I always do anything for you. My Lovehawk. "Jewel smiled warmly to Blu and Jewel began snuggled to his neck.

"Thank Jewel, you are the only love in my heart and will be the only one forever." Blu said with a big smile on his face.

"In return for this, would you kiss me. You know our morning kiss, right? you don't forget about it? "Jewel said in a teasing tone.

"Of course I'm not."

Then Blu embrace Jewel with his wings and Jewel did the same way like Blu. They began to closed their eyes and start kissing passionately for several minutes along with the rising sun that behind them.

"Eiuhh ..." There was a small bird that is known is Tiago coming out of the corner of the nest similar to the bedroom, "Do you always do that every morning?" Tiago said, making a disgusted face.

"It's called a proof of their affection, Tiago." It is the voice of a female little bird known is Bia who came after Tiago.

"Yeah, a dumb bird!" Sneered another female bird is known is Carla.

"Hey ... I'm not a dumb bird" Reply Tiago with annoyance and tried to push the falling Carla.

"Outch ..." Carla screamed in pain because it's driven fall by him.

"Gotcha" Tiago said proudly.

 **(Author's note: Maybe I didn't have to explain they, right? Because you must be familiar with them.)**

"Enough, Enough kids, please. No more arguing. "Jewel cried, trying to arbitrate Carla and Tiago.

"Okay, kids listening today's date is June 21st, which means we can visit to Rio, Yei ..." Blu said, stretching out his wings to the side

"So technically, now is the summer?" Bia said cheerfully. "Yes, now I can make observations of animals in Rio during the summer" Bia continued, then Bia put a finger talons to her forehead, then thought "I've to start from where?"

"And I can go back to the samba club with my uncle Nico and Pedro, dance and sing there." Carla join in the fun.

"Yuhuu ... We're going back to Rio." Tiago shouted with joy, "Wait. So, we have to fly away again?" Continue Tiago with a disappointed tone.

"Of course little bird, you have to stretch your wings." Jewel said as she stretched her son wings.

Meanwhile, Roberto middle back to his nest to rest because he has been patrol all night. Then, he heard a noise from Blu and Jewel nest, he thought "Not as usual, Jewel's family get up so early." And he immediately approached it.

"Knock, knock" Roberto said, clenching his wings like a fist and knocked a hole out of the nest as if there was a door there.

Jewel then saw Roberto with a warm smile on her face and said, "Ohh, hi. Good morning Beto." Blu then spontaneously look toward Roberto.

"And good morning to you two as well, Lovebird."

"Uncle Roberto!" Cried Bia, Carla and Tiago in the same time and approached him.

"Ohh, and good morning to you, too." Roberto said

"Uncle Beto!" Tiago said, "We want to go on vacation in Rio during the summer. Would you like to come with us?" Tiago said with a begged face.

"Ohh, no no no no, thank you." Roberto suddenly yawn "Maybe next time, because I'm very sleepy."

"Well if so, before we went, we wanted to say goodbye to you before you sleep like a dead bird." Jewel said with a nosy tone.

"Ha-ha very funny" Roberto chuckled. "Well I hope you have fun there." Before Roberto went take off, he saw face of Tiago was disappointed. "Hey little buddy, please don't be mad. I promise next time I'll definitely go with you to Rio. "Roberto tried to comfort Tiago.

"Well, Uncle Beto, but you have to promise of next summer you'll come with us." Tiago said, then pointed his wings like a little finger and Roberto know what it means and they do little agreement.

"Alright little buddy, I promise." Roberto said, and he said a last sentence "Bye big family, Have fun." then he flying back to his nest.

 **(Author's note : Indeed lately Tiago Roberto and very familiar, play together, hunt together, play soccer together and others.)**

"Do not worry brother, there we are." Carla put her wings on Tiago shoulders.

"Of course," Bia also did a same way like Carla

"Thanks sis," Tiago said with a grateful for having sisters were considerate and kind.

"That's what mean of brotherhood Tiago," Blu said embracing his wings around Jewel

"That's right Tiago, we are a family and we'll always be together." Jewel said with a huge smile on her face. "Birds of blue feathers..." continued Jewel.

"We have to stick together." Carla, Bia and Tiago said in unison time.

"Okay kids, let's go to prepare to back to Rio, then we can say goodbye to the others." Blu said

.

.

.

.

.

 **Well maybe this story is rather short, maybe next time could be longer and sorry if a lot of errors and tedious. By the way, I will update the chapter every two weeks (based on my area time). Please, leave a review, and if you have any suggestions please let me know. still waiting for the next chapter, because there will be a new conflict in the mid-chapter.**


	2. Back to Rio

**Previously, I would like say thank you to everyone who has accepted me and welcomed me warmly in Rio fanfictions. Sorry if the previous chapter had a lot of mistakes in grammar. I will try to improve my grammar gradually. After all, this is my second chapter.**

 **for warning, this is the longest chapter in this story**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Back to Rio

* * *

"Before we leave, how if we have some breakfast? We have to fulfill our stomach before going to Rio." Jewel said to her family.

"Good idea, I'll looking for something edible. I'll be back "Blu said as he prepared to fly out of the nest but prevented by Jewel.

"No Blu, let me looking for food." Jewel said as she put her left wing on Blu's shoulder.

"Are you sure, honey?" Blu said with a puzzled face and turned to Jewel. "It is my job to find some food for my family." Blu continued.

"Of course, 100 percent I'm sure." Jewel said with a confident face and stared at Blu.

"Okay, okay. I entrust to you. "Blu said, and kissed Jewel's cheeks

"Thank you." Jewel said, then kissing Blu's beak. Jewel preparing to take off out of the nest and said with a big smile on her face, "Please, look after our children, I'll be back in a few minutes. I love you."

"Love you too, Bye honey ..." Blu said, as he saw Jewel flying away. Blu smiling and thinking "I'm very lucky to have her."

"So dad, now what we are going to do?" Asked Tiago.

"I do not know. Indeed, what would you do?" Asked Blu to his kids.

For the moment it's better we leave Blu and his children. Now we go back to Jewel that she is looking for food for her family.

Jewel is flying low among the high trees and dense, "Where?" Jewel thought, turning right and left, until she finally found something she was looking for. "That is..." Shouted Jewel happy because she finally found what she was looking for.

Apparently, it is the observation post in the blue bird sanctuary near the waterfall. And close to the exit of the nature reserve. Jewel then flew to the post as she squawked loudly.

An observation post was not too big, just nine square meters. There are two doors in the post is on the right side and rear. There is a pair of windows on all sides, because the window for observation of animal life in the Amazon Rainforest. The post is walled with green leaves which aims to camouflage, so that other animals are not so scared. The inside there are two rooms, a room adjacent to the rear door used for rest, and the other one near the left window, a place to store the goods, or in other words is the warehouse. In every corner there is a small cupboard mostly filled with medication, for animals of course.

At the observation post there are two women. Who had hair with shoulder length curly bit blonde with light skin and blue eyes, just like European women. Indeed, she lived in England and has recently she moved to Brazil to work as an ornithologist, she was named Jeslyn. While the other woman named Amber, woman with black straight hair, brown eyes and same with Jeslyn who has recently moved from England, just as a veterinarian and take care of various animals were injured in the Amazon Rainforest. Just then, turn them both on standby from the night until noon.

"Good morning." Jewel squawked to Jeslyn, then she landed on the window sill.

At that time, Amber was still asleep and awake is Jeslyn, "Oh, hi pretty bird. Good morning. "Jeslyn greeted with a smile on his face. "Can I help you?" Asked Jeslyn.

Jewel then took a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote something on it. "Is there anything that can be used to wrap and carry food in sufficient quantities much?"

Jewel has been able to write a sentence on paper, because during two months, Jewel trained by Blu to write simple sentences on paper that might be useful someday.

Jeslyn then took the paper and read it. "Oh, so you need a paper bag?" Asked Jeslyn. Jewel nodded in response. "Okay, wait a minute." Jeslyn then walked towards the corner of the post, which contained cupboard, then she opened the bottom drawer and take out some paper bags. "This is it, how much do you need? 'Jeslyn asked again. Jewel answered with wings held up one finger. "Okay," then Jeslyn give a paper bag to Jewel and say "This is it, pretty bird."

Jewel accept it with her talons and squawk, "Thanks" Jewel smiled. Jeslyn know what he meant and replied "You're welcome". Jewel then flew away from the observation post and continued search some food for her family.

Amber then woke up, wiping her eyes and yawning. Amber then, approached Jeslyn and said, "You're talking to who?"

"With the blue macaws. Just now, her in here and asked for a paper bag" Jeslyn said, sitting back down in his chair and took a pair of binoculars to observe around. "You know, blue macaws are an intelligent species, she was communicating with me in writing that she made."

Amber then smiled, "Really? If it's true, it would be very nice. "Amber's smile changed like a bad guy who managed to find the target. Whether this is good or bad.

On the way (or perhaps more appropriately flight for this case) Jewel met his father, Eduardo.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Eduardo greeted. Jewel then turned to her father and flew towards him.

Eduardo and Jewel then landed on a tree branch "Good morning to you, too, Dad." Jewel said, with a cheerful face. "What is dad doing up so early?" Jewel asked.

"What do you mean 'so early'?" Eduardo asked in return with a puzzled face. "Of course I always get up early to find food while exercising." Continued Eduardo.

"Well ..., you're starting to get up early to find food and exercise since you're getting old." Jewel said with a small laugh.

"Hey ... I'm not old, just a little more grown up." Eduardo replied with a slight tinge of anger.

"Just kidding dad, don't be mad." Jewel replied with a little laugh.

Eduardo then see a paper bag in her talons, and asked, "What's that?" Glancing at and observe the paper bag in Jewel's talons.

"Oh, this is a paper bag. Human used this, to wrap and carry food. "Jewel explained. But looked from face Eduardo is simply confusion.

"Well, whatever it is." Eduardo responded, and then he realized something, "Wait, where Blu, and why is not he looking for food, but you. Doesn't he want to find food for his family?" Eduardo asked surprised.

"It's okay dad, I'm forcing Blu for not looking for food, but me." Jewel said, tried to calm her father. "Today is a special day, and I want to look for food is me." Jewel further explained.

"Why, what is special on this day?" Eduardo was filled with confusion on his face.

"Because today, mmm ... we'll return to Rio during the summer and I want to find food for breakfast all at once for our supplies on the way." Jewel answer.

"So, this is summer?" Eduardo began to understand the situation, "Okay, you're probably going to go away for a few weeks, I just want to give you an advice." Eduardo began closing his eyes with bowed his head. Jewel was afraid that if her father might have said 'No' to her. However ...

"Be careful on the way." Eduardo continued his words.

Eduardo began to realized that his daughter has grown up and have her own family and Eduardo could not hold his daughter for himself. And this time, he let her go for adventure with her own family.

Jewel was in shock over her father's words just now. Not unexpectedly he would allow her to go with her new family. Then she hugged his father and said in a voice very thankful, "Thank you dad, you're really understands me." Jewel said, trying to hold back her tears out.

"Of course sweetie, I'm is your father and I really understand persaanmu." Eduardo also trying to hold back his tears out.

"Okay," Jewel then release her father's hug and said, "Now, I should get back looking for food, because Blu and our kids might have starved."

"Alright," replied Eduardo. "I love you"

"Love you too, dad." Reply Jewel, and then she flew away from his father for looking for food back.

"I hope you're in here, and see our daughter grow up." Eduardo said in his mind, thinking about his wife who had gone.

Meanwhile, in the Blu and Jewel's nest, "hmmm ..." Blu trying to find an idea to wait his wife, putting his wings on his chin. Blu then see Tiago's room was very dirty and messy, then shouted, "Tiago! why your room is very dirt- "Blu paused, then continued his words,"That is", Thought Blu,"Kids listen to me!" Exclaimed Blu to his kids.

Then they move up in a circle and Blu explain what was in their minds, "Kids, this a plan." Blu explain a very small voice, until he finally said, "Okay, let's do it." Blu exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright, let's do it guys," exclaimed Tiago to others.

"Alright!" Exclaimed Carla and Bia simultaneously

Meanwhile, Jewel returned with a paper bag filled with fruits and of course Brazil nut in her talons.

"I hope they're not be mad at me" Thought Jewel, with fly very fast towards the nest. Then she saw nothing strange in the nest. She was surprised, because there are a pair of wooden doors covering the hole in and out of the nest. "What the-" thought Jewel. Then she landed on a tree branch that is the road to the nest.

"Blu, kids?" Cried Jewel tried to call them. Then, there was a voice from behind the door, "Please come in honey, it's okay" That Blu's voice.

Then Jewel opened the door and simultaneously the sound of the bell that made sounds when the door is open. Jewel then looked toward the sound source and found that there was a bell above the door.

"Surprised, are not you?" Asked Blu, then he approached Jewel. "Kids and I did a little decorating in our nest."

"Kids and You?" Asked Jewel, "Wow, it's definitely hard work." Jewel in awe. "Where did you get that door and that bell?" Asked Jewel

"The door that I get from my cage in Minnesota kept by Linda. I stayed pick it up and put it there. What do you think?" Asked Blu.

"Not bad Blu. Maybe, our nest is the most unique in here. "Jewel said with a small laugh.

"And not only that," Blu then pulled a rope that was beside him, where the rope was connected up and there is a kind of door above their nests, when Blu pull the rope, the automatic door was open, and they could see the sky. Although the top of their nest was cavity, the hole was covered by a clear glass of invisibility. "It is our light source during the day and at night we could see the beautiful stars in the sky." Blu said with a big smile on his face.

Blu and Jewel's nest are in the treetops, meaning the tip of a hollow tree trunk and hollow, so that if the top is perforated, it will be directly seen the sky above their nest

. "Actually, not just us who do this decoration. We were also helped by several humans "Bia suddenly come and say.

Blu was shocked, because his plans be known by Jewel and he said, "Yeah, right. Not only we are doing this decoration. But also aided by humans." Blu said with a nervous laugh. "My little secret." Thought Blu.

Jewel was silent while looking amazing decoration nest, and then she looked at Blu and said, "It's okay honey, no matter who makes this decoration, the one important, is the brainchild from birds that many know."

"Thanks Jewel," Blu said affectionately. " I was the luckiest bird in the world to have you. " Continued Blu.

Jewel suddenly embracing Blu and dropped him to aside and said, "You are my only love in my heart Blu," Jewel said, and then she closed her eyes.

"Jewel not now, there are kids." Blu said slowly, trying to prevent Jewel kissed him. Carla, Bia and Tiago have closed their eyes so that they do not see the disgusting moments in their opinion.

Then Jewel's stomach sounded and immediately opened her eyes and said, "Well, maybe next time," then, Jewel turn back Blu to original position and said, "Time for breakfast!" Exclaimed Jewel. Immediately Carla, Bia and Tiago open their eyes and simultaneously towards their parents.

"What do you brought, Mom." Said Tiago, then he looked around his mother.

"Oh, I forgot, I leave them all out of the nest." Jewel said with a bit of panic, and went out of the nest to pick it up. But fortunately a paper bag full of food is still intact. "This is it kids, I brought several mangoes, several oranges, and some brazil nuts." Jewel said, pulling out one by one the contents.

"Jewel, a lot of which you brought, no wonder we waiting for you about an hour more," Jewel chuckled mendegar Blu say that. "But, why did you brought this much food?" Continued Blu.

"Of course for our supplies in the journey to Rio, Blu." Jewel replied calmly, then she took the Brazil nut and open it. "Blu, Let's we breakfast first." Jewel said, handing a mango to Blu. "It's your favorite fruit." Teased Jewel.

"Well, I ate it." Blu said as he sat down, then took the mangoes that are in the wings Jewel. "Emhmm...This is very tasty" Thought Blu.

"Come on kids ate until satisfied because after this we will say goodbye to the others before we flew to Rio." Exclaimed Blu whose his mouth is full of mangoes.

"Eat first Blu, talk later" Jewel said with a small laugh.

After they had finished breakfast. Blu and his family were getting ready to leaving for Rio. Blu is certainly the most busy in getting ready, he took his waist bag which contains all sorts of goods.

"Okay, aerosol insecticides check, water purifier check, the bottle check, sunscreen check, bandages check, and GPS check. Okay, everything is complete." Said Blu, then he got ready to to open the door, then Jewel said," Are not you forgetting something?" Asked Jewel,"No, I've checked everything and everything is complete." Blu calmly replied."Oh yeah ..." Jewel said, holding up the paper bag. "Oh yes, it's our supplies...I'm sorry Jewel" Blu said. Jewel only smiled heard Blu, and then she walked out of the nest, followed by Blu.

Their kids are already waiting for them in front of the nest, "Come on, dad. Come on Mom," Cried Tiago

"Alright, kids let's go." Answer Blu, preparing for takeoff.

Suddenly a voice was heard, "Wait, wait ..." screamed blue bird figure who turns out it was Mimi, Jewel's aunt. Mimi then landed and hugged Jewel very tightly.

"Oh, my little wild flower, I heard you were going to Rio." Mimi said

"You heard it from whom?" Jewel asked, surprised.

"I heard from your father. Why Jewel, did you're not enjoy staying here with your family? "Asked Mimi with a sad face. "You've only been here a few months and you wanted to go again."

"No, no Aunt Mimi, I did not go, I'm just going on holiday to Rio only in summer, after all, you know if I'm fine." Answered Jewel, trying to calm her aunt.

"Okay, my little wild flower. Be careful in the journey." Said Mimi, then she turned to Blu.

"And Glu, uhh ... I mean Blu. Please Look after my little wild flower over there. "Said Mimi," Oh, and before you go, there are some birds are want to say goodbye to you. "

Jewel, Blu and their kids then facing the sky. They saw a couple of scarlet macaws and a blue macaws. It was Felipe and his girlfriend, Adlyne.

Adlyne is a scarlet macaw who have the same characteristics as scarlet birds in general but she has a different characteristic to the others. Namely, navy blue eyes with eyelashes are quite captivating. Large Beak and dark brown. Long tail and slim, and some white on the tip of her tail, she is very cute and pretty. Adlyne be his girlfriend since three weeks ago after Felipe rescued her from the hunter.

And the other bird with blue feathers is Eduardo. "Hi, everybody." Eduardo greeted.

"Pop-pop!" Exclaimed Carla, Bia and Tiago simultaneously and ran towards him. "Pop-pop will you come with us?" Asked Bia with a pleading face.

"I'm sorry young lady, but your pop-pop should keep your nest." Eduardo replied.

"That's right, a light blue girl. I and your pop-pop should keep this nest remains safe and comfortable." Continued Felipe.

"Okay, uncle Felipe." Said Bia. "Make sure our nest remains intact." Continue Bia with a little laugh. Bia understand the state of her pop-pop, and accept it with sincerity if her pop-pop can not come to Rio. "All right pop-pop, maybe next time." Bia said, then she hugged her Pop-pop together with Carla and Tiago.

"Be careful on the way." Said Eduardo, then he turned to Blu, "Alright, Blu. Please keep Jewel and my grandkids."

"Certainly sir, I'll look after your daughter and your grandkids with my body and soul." Answered Blu confidently.

"Good, now I'm going to hold you," Eduardo said, stretching out his wings and embrace Blu. "Be careful on the way." Continued Eduardo.

"Thank you sir," replied Blu.

Then, Felipe and Adlyne approached Blu, "Okay blue boy, until we meet again, I want to say 'be careful on the way'. Maybe next time we can play the game that you call 'football'. "Felipe said in a joking tone.

"Of course, then we prove who is more adept at playing ball." Answered Blu.

Jewel come over to Blu, then Adlyne said, "Be careful on the way Jewel," with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Adlyne," replied Jewel, then Adlyne closer and whispers something in her ear, "You have to find a mate for Roberto, he was very handsome I'm sure many like him. You know, before he getting old." Jewel chuckled after whispered by her, and said," Sure, maybe in Rio I could find who matches for him."

Eduardo then came close to Jewel and said, "Maybe you does not to say goodbye to me again, are you?" With a smile Jewel answered, "Sure dad," Jewel then hugged her father "I'll miss you so much, even though we only went for a few weeks but I I'll miss you." Jewel then shed tears,

"Hey, don't cry Jewel. You know, you've grown up and have your own family, it's time you fly from the nest and start the adventure with your new family, and I'll still be your father. "Eduardo said, wiping the tears in Jewel's cheeks.

"Thank you dad, and I'll still be your little girl." Jewel said.

Blu see them with compassionate, as well as their kids. Blu started thinking, "I wish I could find out who my parents and where are they?"

After a few minutes they said goodbye to Eduardo, Mimi, Felipe and Adlyne, they flew away. Came time for them to go to Rio.

"Okay, everyone. Ready to go? "Asked Blu happily.

"Yes!" They answered in unison.

"Hey-hey wait a family!" Exclaimed a toucan voice. It was Rafael, "Sorry buddy, I was oversleep." Rafael whispered in Blu's ear.

"Where the other?" Jewel asked in question is Nico and Pedro.

"They were having breakfast and it may be here in few minute." Rafael replied, and then he saw something behind Jewel, "There they are!" Exclaimed Rafael.

"Sorry guys, we oversleep." Said Pedro,

"Yeah, forgive us." Continued Nico.

"It's okay guys, let's go." Blu said, "Oh, but I had a little business. I have to tell Linda, if we did not go with her. "

"Ah ... Come on, dad. Summer does not last forever" Exclaimed Blu's kids with a disappointed tone.

"Sorry, but I'll be back, wait a minute." Said Blu, and then he flew to the main post where Linda and Tulio stay in the Amazon.

At the main post. Linda and Tulio were organize goods in their bag each other.

"Okay, everything is complete," Linda said as she closed her bag, then wiped the sweat trickling down her forehead, "Very exhausting."

"Not so tiring." Answer Tulio, relaxing.

"Yes, not for you." Linda replied. It turns out that Linda also organize goods in his bag.

Blu then arrived at the main post and landed safely on the window sill, then he knocked on the window with his beak. Linda realized there were knocking on the window and approached Blu and opened the window.

"Oh, hi Blu. Ready to go back to Rio?" Linda asked as she put her arm on the window sill, so that Blu can stand on it. Blu squawked loudly, trying to communicate with her.

"Well, I think you need some paper and a pencil." Linda said, and then she put Blu on the table carefully and take a piece of paper and a pencil. Blu then took a pencil with his talons and wrote something on the paper.

"Linda I'm sorry in advance, but Jewel want us to fly to Rio with our own wings, and we did not ride in your helicopter." It was written by Blu.

Linda then pick it up and read it. Linda then said, "Yes...Okay. I know what you mean Blu. So, are you leaving now? "Asked Linda.

Blu nodded in responsed, "Alright, I'll catch you up." Replied Linda. "We'll see you there". Then Blu flew out from the main post to the place which all waiting for him.

Blu then arrived at gathering place. "Sorry to wait long." Said Blu. "Let's go guys."

"Alright!" Everything except Blu cheer together.

They started to take off and fly headed to the exits of the Amazon rainforest. Then, looks Luiz dressed like tourist with a backpack, trying to catch them. "Hey, guys, wait for me. Wait ... "Luiz then gave up to pursue them,"They were left me again and again." Then he threw himself to the ground. "If this dog can fly." They were not heard Luiz's voice and continued their journey to Rio.

 **(Author's note: What about Eva? Well, you know Eva had lived in the Amazon for two days because her kids are still in Rio, and you know right, they are very mischievous and Eva had to go back to look after them. In my own version.)**

"Alright kids." Said Blu who is in front row. "Because it's only noon so we're not going to take the ship to reach the exit of the Amazon." His kids started complaining to hear his words.

"Geez." Said Jewel with little laughing.

"Hey ... That's your suggestion, we will return to Rio with our own wings." Replied Blu try to defend himself.

"Yes, yes it is my suggestion and thank you already do it." Jewel said, laughing a little. "Do not be mad, honey."

"Whatever." Blu answered.

Then they began traveling back to Rio. They passed the Amazon river, they flew opposite to the flow of the river. Below them, there is a boat full of tourist passengers chatting and there are several of them photographing Blu and the others who were flying in opposite directions with the tourists.

They arrived at the exit of the Amazon Rainforest. Then, under them a traditional market, where Nigel, Gabi and Charlie work to humans.

This time the Blu does not use his GPS, but more likely to Jewel who as a guide direction for them.

The sun was in the western horizon, and they rest in Salvador to dinner, on the roof of the building, they had dinner with supplies which brought by Jewel from Amzon. They also make sure they were in the right way.

Okay, GPS-lady, how much further towards Rio? "Asked Blu to hold his GPS close to the his beak.

It took a moment to digest Blu's questions and finally the GPS was voiced. "Calculate the, around 7895 Mil."

"Huh, weird." Said Blu, then Jewel suddenly came toward Blu.

"Still believe this woman?" Jewel look towards Blu with cold look.

"No, no. It's just ... emm. I just tried it. "Answered Blu with Nervously.

"Whatever." Replied Jewel, and then she approached her kids, "Still Strong to fly?" Asked Jewel to her kids.

"I don't know mom," replied Bia. "I felt a little pain in my left wing.

"Yeah, me too." Carla replied.

"Ha-ha you are weak." Said Tiago, but Bia and Tiago Carla ignored this. "I'm still strong, mom and I was still able to fly until the sun rises again."

"No little bird. Maybe we'll spend the night in here. Look at your sisters were tired. "Answered Jewel.

"Oh..." Continued Tiago. "How can we dispose our summer vacation in here."

"Not in here Tiago, but in Rio. We go to sleep here temporarily while filling our power and wait for the next morning to continue our journey to Rio. Besides, summer is still long. "Answered Blu as he approached his family.

"Well, we decided we will rest in here." Jewel said with a confident tone.

"Yeah ... Finally we can rest." Said Pedro, "my little wing is already tired to fly all day" while walking toward the corner of the roof were there is such a heap of stones.

"Me too." Said Nico, then he walked over to Pedro.

"How about you, Rafi?" Asked Blu, "You will rest in here, is not it ?."

"Of course. Eva might be waiting for a while. "Replied Rafi, and he's looking for a comfortable place to sleep.

Blu then turned to Jewel, "So, now we have to do what?" Asked Blu to Jewel.

"The first thing we must do is to accompany our kids to sleep in advance." Jewel replied with a sweet smile on her face.

"Sure." Replied Blu.

Blu and Jewel then walked towards their kids who were sleeping on a book, enough to them to lie down. But, when they get to their kids , they've been asleep comfortably.

"Yes, I think they were pretty tired." Jewel said, and then she kissed her kids and followed by Blu. "Good night kids." Continued Blu.

"What if we sleep facing the city cuddled with each other." Suggestions Blu to Jewel.

"Good idea." Jewel answered, and they both walk overlooking the city of Salvador which is full of light and vehicles.

"Thanks Jewel." Said Blu softly.

"For what?" Asked Jewel.

"For all this, you were willing to leave your wild life in the jungle and back to Rio for me." Continued Blu.

Heared the words of Blu, made her heart was touched and she cuddled on his neck.

"Not a problem, Blu. You know, as long as we are together, that's where my real life "Replied Jewel softly, and then she started to closed her eyes and said" Good night, Blu. "

"Good night, Jewel." Said Blu, "Sweet dreams." Blu then look around to make sure everyone is safe and has been sleeping. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep cuddled with Jewel.

The sun was rising on the eastern horizon. Blu and the others started to open their eyes and started to continue the journey to Rio after breakfast.

"Come on kids." Said Blu while preparing to take off.

"Alright." Blu's kids answered in unison.

And finally they started to fly and continue their journey. They passed a fountain pools, in there they rested for a while refreshing their bodies in there.

Their journey continues. Blu and his kids went to an automatic beverage machine, and then he put the coin and started to pressing the button, until Blu stop pressing the button because he realizes that the Jewel was watching with outlook of anger. However, Jewel's anger turned into a smile on her face, "Why stop?" Asked Jewel "Hurry up, I want one." Continued Jewel with a smile on her face. Blu and his kids just laughed nervously.

And they continue their journey. When the sun began to approach the western horizon, Blu said, "Come on kids, today we not fly anymore. Because we now have to chase a truck that leads to Rio, and according to your mother, we will arrive at the Rio in the morning. "

Blu's kids cheering, because they will arrive in Rio offing. They found a truck containing fruits and they ride on it.

"This truck will deliver the fruit to a samba club." Said Nico, then he took the apple and eat it. They sleep in the truck until the truck arrives at the Rio

When they opened their eyes, they realized that they were in a market which adjacent from samba club. Or in other words, they've arrived in Rio.

Market mood is felt in there.

"Finally, we arrived in Rio." Said Blu, and then he flew off the truck and have a look around. "Come on kids, we have to go back home to our birdhouse before exploring Rio."

"Alright guys, I and Pedro had to go back to the samba club." Said Nico.

" Yes , that's right. Thank you for your help "Continued Pedro. Then they flew towards their club.

"Blu," said Rafael. "I have to go home, probably Eva was waiting."

"Sure Rafi, convey our greetings to her." Replied Blu, Rafael then flew toward his house.

"Alright kids, let's go home too." Jewel said, and she and her family flew to their birdhouse.

A few minutes later, they were arrived and landed safely on the floor of their birdhouses. "Finally, we arrived." Said Blu.

"All right kids. We're going to visit aunt Eva after breakfast. "Jewel said," Because we did not visit her in a long time."

"Yes mom." Jewel' kids answered in unison.

"Okay, now you must rest in your room." Continued Jewel, then Blu and jewel entered their birdhouse.

Bia entering her birdhouses which filled with a collection of books. "Finally I can read a book about the summer or maybe writing a diary," said Bia, then she looking for a book that would like to read.

Carla with her birdhouse which filled with music albums. "Which one should I choose?." Carla said, and then she found what she was looking for. "This is good."

While Tiago, with birdhouses, full of ignorance plans. However, he was surprised to find something in the corner of the bird house that is not exposed to light. He saw a figure like a bird facing at wall, so that Tiago could not see his/her face. He also could not find out what color the feathers of birds that because quite dark in there. Tiago started to little scared, he gulped and said, "Hello uhmm ... Who's there?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **What the hell ... Who is that figure? Is he/she good or evil? Whether he/she was an intruder? Or is he/she is a ghost? If you are curious, wait for the next chapter.**

 **I'm sorry if there are a mistakes in grammar. Honestly, I did not really speak English, but now I'm trying to master the English language. I hope it does not make you stop reading my story. Because you are very important to me.**

 **I want to thank Alexriolover95 and Jugalpratimdas that have helped improve my grammar. Please, leave reviews.**


	3. There is Someone

**Hey guys ... Meet me again in the third chapter. Previously, there are three things that I want to convey. First, I want to thank you to all who have wrote reviews and to you who have followed/liked this story, even though I could not speak English. Second, I want to say sorry, because the previous chapter long enough, to be honest I do not know much about the** **length of** **story in each chapter. I do not know if it will be a long chapter, and I just write what's in my mind. And once again, I'm very, very sorry. Third, I've decided to write a story in each chapter, no more than 2,000 words.**

 **After all, this is my third chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 3 : There is someone

* * *

"Hello ... umhm ... Who's there?" Tiago said with a shudder of fear, and he's trying to figure out what it is as it ventured closer.

Suddenly, the figure turned to face him, "Bo ..." Figured it was shouting and making Tiago shocked and tried to run out from his room, then the figure said, "Gotcha." Tiago felt the voice was familiar to him, then he stopped running and turned back to that figure. The figure then walked over to him and that figure began exposed to light.

"Uncle Beto !?" cried Tiago with a puzzled face and shocked.

"Yep, it's me." Roberto replied.

"Uncle, you make me almost had a heart attack." Tiago said as he hit Roberto's arm, but Roberto ignored it.

"Ha-ha, I'm sorry little bird." Roberto replied.

"Hey, what are we doing here? We must tell the others." Tiago said, and then he flew out of the room as he pulled his uncle. "Hey everyone, look who is coming." Tiago cried when he's on the floor of the bird house, "Dad, Mom."

Then, they were out. And they were surprised to see Roberto was beside Tiago.

"Uncle Beto !" Carla and Bia shouted in unison and flew toward him.

"Ha-ha, hello guys." Roberto greeted Carla and Bia.

"Well ... Looks like we had guests." Jewel said, with a smile on her face.

"Welcome to Rio, Robert." Continued Blu, and then he asked many questions, "But, how did you get here before us? Did you not get lost in the way? And, how we did not saw you in our trip?"

"Actually ..." Roberto replied, then he began to tell them everything.

 **Two days Earlier.**

After Blu and others went to Rio, Linda and Tulio gearing up towards the helicopter to get to Rio. Suddenly when Linda has just raised one leg into the helicopter, a voice was heard from above, it was Roberto's voice. Roberto then went to Linda and tried to communicate with her. However, the only sound could be heard by Linda was just a squawked. Roberto could not write a sentence on paper, but he uses his body language. Roberto landed on the ground and walked into the cage which is close to the helicopter, and then he also pointed a finger at his wings toward the helicopter.

Linda leaned over and spoke to Roberto, "I guess, you want to come with us to Rio?" Asked Linda to Roberto who was in the cage.

Roberto nodded in response.

"Okay," Linda then stood up, and then she walked towards Tulio who was checking the readiness of the helicopter, "Tulio, I think we have a passenger." Linda said, and then she pointed to the cage in which there is Roberto.

"Well ... Well if he wants to come with us." Tulio said, "Put him into a helicopter and we would be leaving in a few minutes."

Linda then put Roberto into the helicopter, "Yes, I was finally able to visit to Rio." Roberto said, but the only sound could be heard by Linda is squawked from him.

"Do not be afraid, handsome bird, we will arrive at Rio in the morning." Linda said, and then she put Roberto on the bench next to her.

"Alright Linda, we go." Tulio said, then he went into the wheelhouse and the helicopter began to fly.

"Rio, here we come." Linda and Tulio shouted in unison.

 **Present day**

"I ride in the helicopter and up to here with your human friends one day earlier than you guys, and I was placed in a bird house until Tiago find me." Roberto finish his story.

"But how do you know that is my room?." Tiago asked.

"Of course of all the contents in your room," Roberto replied with a laugh.

"Anyway, I want to thank you. Because you have come and keep your promise. "Tiago said, holding up the little finger of his wings. Then, Roberto is also doing the same thing to him and relate it to each other.

"No problem," replied Roberto.

"Because you are our guests. We'll take breakfast together, before walking around in city of Rio." Jewel said, and then she invited Roberto headed to bird house floor for breakfast.

After they had breakfast, they went to visit Eva as their plans first. On the way, or more precisely located at a distance of a hundred meters, they heard a voice, "Hey Carlos, don't you beat your brother who just hatched !." That is Eva's voice.

"As usual, that family was very crowded." Jewel said, then she heard something in the foliage that were on her left side. She stopped and approached the source of the sound, and followed by Blu and Roberto, while Jewel's kids went on, "What's that? You also see it?" Asked Jewel, looking at the foliage.

"No. Maybe it was just your hunches Juju. "Roberto replied.

"Right Jewel. Maybe you're just tired after a long journey." Blu continued.

"Come on dad, Mom, we have to be quick to uncle Rafi, because after that we are going to the beach." Tiago shouted in the distance.

"Okay, kids." Blu replied, "Come on Jewel, we continue the journey." Jewel still looking towards the foliage, trying to find out what it was.

"Fine," Jewel said, and then she flew with him back toward Eva's nest followed by Roberto.

After they flew away, the foliage was moving again. Then appears an eye, red eyes which staring at them who fly away.

Once they reach in Rafael and Eva's nest, their kids attacked Roberto as experienced by Blu and Jewel when they first met with Rafael. Rafael then realized the behavior of his kids and he instruct his kids to go away from Roberto. Roberto's hair looks messy. Jewel and Blu just laughed at Roberto, and Jewel said, "How do you feel after attacked by a small army?"

"Not funny." Roberto said with annoyance, and he wore his hair.

After Jewel and Blu introduced Roberto to Rafael's kids and Eva. Jewel approached Eva and said to her, "Hi Eva, is there something different here as long as we are in the Amazon jungle?"

"No. Everything is still the same as before." She answered, and then she asked back to Jewel,"Why?"

"No, no nothing. I was just asking." Jewel replied. Actually, Jewel still thinking about the previous incident.

After they finished visiting Eva and said goodbye to her family. They now fly towards the beach.

"So, what will we do on the first day?" Roberto asked amid the trip to the beach.

"We're going to play volleyball uncle Beto." Tiago replied cheerfully, "You do not know that right ? Ha-ha this time I will teach you."

"Ha, you're so cocky T-Bird. But seriously what is the volleyball? "Roberto asked, and then he turned his head toward Blu.

"Volleyball is a sport game played by two opposing groups. Each group had six players. There are also variations of the game of beach volleyball that each group has only two players." Blu explained, but the look on the face of Roberto just a confusion.

"Ha-ha." Roberto chuckled, "I do not understand."

"It's okay, then you will understand when we play it." Continued Jewel.

When they arrived at the beach, they were surprised because Ipanema beach and Copacabana beach have been crowded by humans who were picnicking. At first, they were disappointed because the first day of their summer in Rio is not as expected. But Blu then suggested a place to play volleyball.

"Guys, what if we play in the Rafael's nest, you know, underneath there is a piece of land large enough." Blu said.

"Good idea." Jewel replied, "We might as well take his family to play with us. What do you think? "Jewel asked her kids.

"Not bad, as long as there uncle Roberto here." Tiago replied, then he climbed the shoulders of his uncle.

"Okay, we might go to beach next time." Continued Bia

"Whatever." Carla spoke with earphone on her ear. "I just follow it."

"Well, now you should fly first to the Rafael's nest, and I'll take the equipment in sanctuary, Linda might have it." Blu said, then they flew to the Rafael's nest except Blu.

Blu flew to the sanctuary to pick up equipment of volleyball. In there he did not meet with Linda because she was keeping her books store that recently opened in Rio. Blu met with Fernando who was watching birds on the sanctuary. Blu communicate with him, of course through the writing of Blu. Blu wrote if he needed equipment of volleyball. Fernando Then gave a volley ball (size of the bird) and a pair of chalks. After Blu accept it, he flew back to the Rafael's nest. On the way, Blu heard something moving in the foliage, exactly as heard Jewel.

Blu then approached it, "What's that?" Blu asked inside his mind, but he did not find any trace after he searching it, "Just my hunch." Blu said, and he back fly to the Rafael's nest.

After Blu flying again, the foliage was moving again and looks an eye, blue eyes. Then the female figure out of the foliage, fly and landed on a tree branch. The figure is a kind of blue macaw, with navy blue feathers and a gray beak, long tail and slim. But there are unique from her, that after she opened her eyes, looked a different color in her eyes, right is blue colour and left is red colour. She then smiled and said, "Finally Blu. After many years we did not meet ... "

.

.

.

.

.

 **Wow, who is she? why she knew Blu? and what her relationship with Blu? After a mysterious figure in the Tiago's room had been solved, another figure appeared. If you are curious wait for the next chapter.**

 **Once again, I'm really sorry if the previous chapter is very long and sorry too, if there is still a mistake in grammar.**

 **And I also want to thank Alexriolover95 and Jugalpratimdas that have helped improve my grammar.**

 **See you again in the next chapter ... And thanks for reading.**

 **Please Leave a Review.**


	4. Reunion

**Hi guys ... Meet me again. I think, for now there is nothing that I want to say. So, go directly to fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Reunion

* * *

"... We meet again." She then flew to follow Blu carefully by hiding in foliage. Blu didn't realize it until he got to Rafael's nest, where all waiting for him.

"Sorry to wait." Blu said, and then he put a volleyball and a pair of chalk in the ground until he asked, "Where is Rafi?"

"That's him." Jewel said, pointing toward the Rafael who brought a net in his talons, "He was going to find the net to play volleyball."

"Sorry to wait long." Rafael said, and then he put a net on the ground, "There are other birds that want to come play with us."

Then came a bird of Yellow Canary and a bird of Red-crested Cardinal or more precisely Nico and Pedro.

"Hey, why you didn't invited me?" Pedro asked excitedly, "I am the master of volleyball in Rio." Then he took a volleyball size larger than his body. He tried to lift and raised, until he finally managed to lift it but volleyball was directly overwrite his body.

"That's what you call 'master'?" Nico asked in a mocking tone, and he helped his friend raised a volleyball from Pedro's body.

Pedro made it out and said, "This ball is too big."

Rafale sighed and said, "Yep, they were forced to join." While looking at their behavior.

"It's okay." Blu replied, "More is better. Anyway, let's get to work."

And they began to make a volleyball field. Blu and his wife cleared the field from leaves and gravel, Bia took the right measurement to make a good pitch for the birds while her brother and elder sister made the field lines with chalk. Rafael and Eva were assisted by Nico and Pedro who arrived there a while ago to put the net on the right place. Meanwhile, Roberto had gone to look around for a while and he returned just as everything was ready. But what Roberto didn't notice was as he was flying towards the other, a blue eye took it's focus on him.

After they finish made volleyball field, they started making a list of match, namely adults against children, children against children, women against men, and family against family.

Until a time, when Blu's family playing against Rafael's family, something happened that not make sense.

At that time, Blu's family consists of Blu, Jewel, their children and Roberto (he was able to play volleyball), Rafael's family consists of Rafael, Eva, the four children of the twenty-one, namely Manoela, Sofia, Marco, and Carlos were playing.

Starting from Blu's family, Blu did serve and accepted by Rafael, then he is to pass the ball to Marco and Marco pass to Carlos and Carlos promptly return the ball to Blu's family. Jewel accept it, then she is to pass the ball to Blu and Blu pass to Bia and Bia to pass the ball to Roberto and Roberto instantly returns the ball to Rafael's family. However, Roberto blows the ball too hard, causing the ball to soar too high.

"Out-Ball !" Pedro shouted, and then he opened his mouth as if like whistle and pointing at Rafael's family with his wings, which means Rafael's family got the first points.

There is a red eye in the bushes which glared at volleyball. It was true, that volleyball came toward her and instinctively, she immediately came out of the bushes and receive the ball and struck the ball towards the field. The ball hit the net, but the ball was still moving until the net was cut and the ball was hit to the ground, but nonetheless, the ball was still kept turning until the ball enter into ground and forming a hole as deep as thirty centimeters.

Blu and others just confused seen the incident which strange and unreasonable. Until the figure flew down and moving towards them, because she has known.

As she closed her left eye, and said, "Opps ... my fault. Did I damaging it ? "

Blu then turned his head and saw net breaking and balls that are in the ground with a puzzled face, "Ya, ya, uh ... I mean, no, you didn't damage the field." Blu said nervously.

Then Jewel approached her mate and asked to the figure was talking to him, "Who are you? And where do you come from?"

With a smile, she replied, "I came from a northern tribe of blue macaws, more precisely from Lake Ilopango, El Salvador. About who I am, it seems you can ask him." Then she turned her head to Blu.

"What do you mean, Blu?" Jewel asked Blu with a little angry, "Do you know this woman?"

"I ... I really do not know she, Jewel" Blu answered nervously.

"Impossible, you're forgot about me, Blu." The figure, then opened her left eye, then looks a red eyes which staring at Blu.

Blu then got a flashback. Blu when he was a chick, he's on a river and he was with a chick who have a red eye. Blu then stunned and said, "Gracie ... Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, Blu. Yeah ... I know this seems impossible but, I'm glad to see you again. "Gracie then hugged Blu tightly.

"I'm also happy to see you again, Gracie." Blu said, then hugged her back.

"Hey, ummhmm ... sorry not I bother your moment, but I was his mate and we already had children" Jewel said with annoyance, then her children came up to her.

Gracie then releasing Blu hug and see his children, "Uh ... you've got a mate and had children Blu?" Gracie asked with a tone of wonder. Blu just nodded in response. Gracie then turned to Blu's children.

"Wow ... You guys are so cute," Gracie said with exasperation.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Gracie." Bia greet while lifting her right wing.

"Don't call me 'Mrs.' cute lady. You can call me aunt Gray-Gray." Gracie said as she spreads her wings.

"Cool, I like that." Carla said excitedly.

Then Roberto came near Gracie and said, "Ah ... Hi, Hey I was their uncle and my name is Roberto. It's nice to meet you." Roberto introduced himself shyly.

Gracie just smiled at Roberto, "Yes, I know, as of yesterday I've been watching you and I know if you are hitting the ball at me."

"Ah, uh, hmm ... I, I mean, I'm sorry, I really don't know if you were there plus I also lost control when hitting the ball. I'm sorry. "Roberto said nervously.

"Forget it, you don't need to apologize. After all, it was my fault, because I was hiding there." Gracie said with a sweet smile on her face.

"There seems to be falling in love." Tiago said quietly to his sisters.

"I agree." Bia said. Then they flew to their parents who were talking.

"Blu, can you explain what happened." Jewel said with great curiosity, "Why did not you ever say about Gracie?"

"Because I thought she was die, okay. And I was with her only a friend no more. She was my best friend since I was a kid, like you're with Roberto." Blu replied calmly.

Jewel smiled and said, "Well, I believe you."

"Thank you, honey." Blu said, then he grabbed her wings.

"And speaking of Roberto seems he's found someone." Jewel said, looking at Roberto and Gracie.

Meanwhile, Nico, Pedro, Rafael and his family, only see them from a distance.

"I don't know what happened." Rafael said to Eva, "You'd better go home with kids and I'll follow then."

"Okay," she replied, "Come on kids, we go home first." Then, Eva and her children fly back to the nest.

"Guys, what should we go there?" Nico asked.

"I think not yet, because they were there a family affair." Rafael replied.

"Whoever she who has the strange eyes." Pedro said, "Certainly she is very strong, the proof of it." Pedro pointed towards the net breaking and hollow ground.

"I don't know, we should wait for the explanation from them." Rafael replied.

Back to Roberto and Gracie.

"So, I have one question when I first time I saw you." Roberto said, "Why your eyes have different colors?" Roberto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I also asked the same thing to my mother, and my answer is I don't know." Gracie replied, raising her shoulders, "I've been like this since I was hatched."

Blu, Jewel and their kids flew closer Gracie and Roberto, "So, can you explain it?" Jewel asked, pointing to a volleyball field.

"Ah ... That's, uh ... uh ... Actually I do not know why, but I have the strength two times greater than the hawk." Gracie answered questions Jewel nervously.

"Impossible in biologically." Bia said with astonishment.

"I know. This seems makes no sense, but in fact I know my curse since I was four years old." Gracie replied the words of Bia.

"Wait, I remember. You're from Lake Ilopango, El Salvador, Or you call the blue macaw tribe of the northern part, is not it? "Jewel asked, holding up her wings toward Gracie,"I only know one tribe of blue macaws, which is in the Amazon Rainforest."

"Yeah ... You might not know, because not much birds are known about the northern tribe, especially blue macaw." Gracie replied, "We lived there in large groups, close to the lake Ilopango. We were there live with safe, comfortable and prosperous. We live use human tools.

"So, you mean there are still other colonies outside of Brazil?" Blu asked, then Gracie turned her head towards Blu.

"What do you mean Blu?" Gracie asked back, "Do not you remember your own colony?"

"No, I do not know anything about my past." Blu said, with raised his eyebrows

"Well, maybe I can tell you about the past tribal blue macaws, including your past, Blu." Gracie said. Blu only see Gracie with a curious face, same with Jewel and her kids and Roberto.

Gracie began her tale, "So, actually there is only one tribe of blue macaws in the world formerly, which is located in Rio de Janeiro. Large colony was led by Jewel father, Eduardo."

Jewel then interrupting Gracie, "Wait, how do you know if my father is Eduardo?" Jewel asked with astonishment.

"Of course from your eyes, Jewel. You looks like your mother, or rather Eduardo's mate." Gracie answered Jewel's question. Then she continued her story, "In the beginning, the colony live peacefully, until one day appear dissent. There are some groups who want live in the wild, and the group was approved by Eduardo. There is another group that wants to coexist with humans, because according to them because live with humans they can feel safe, the group was spearheaded by your father Blu. Until one day, it happened that, the birds arrest illegally and massive in Rio. And that's when I last saw you, Blu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Well, in fact it was only half a chapter, but because it is quite long, so I make in the next chapter. The next chapter tells about the past and how** **the tribe of blue macaw has divided** **.**

 **If you have feedback about the name of Blu parents or the past of Blu's, I would greatly appreciate it, because I had no idea for the past Blu and his parents' names, for that I need an inspiration. Write your feedback in review**

 **Sorry if there are grammatical mistakes.**

 **And I also want to thank you to Alexriolover95 and jugalpratimdas that had helped improve my grammar.**

 **Please leave a review**


	5. The Past: Spy

**Previously there I wanted to say. First, I want to thank to jugalpratimdas, monsterjamvadim and Alexriolover95 which has given the idea of Blu's parent name, but only two were selected. So, I will use the rest for other characters. Second, I also want to thank to jugalpratimdas who have given this idea, but there are some of the ideas that I had to change, so I'm sorry. Third, to clarify if Blu and Gracie are in equal age, and Jewel is one year younger than both of them, so in the chapter of Blu's past, Jewel is unborn.**

 **This is my fifth chapter, I made it very carefully because if the past is changed, the future is also changing. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 5 : The Past: Spy

* * *

 **Twenty years ago**

A sunny day has visited the city of Rio and all human beings, animals, and even plants began undergoing routine activities. The atmosphere is quiet and peaceful it was broken by a voice coming from the male birds in the forest. The male bird is a kind of blue macaw.

"Bad luck," he said angrily, "Why does he not want to believe me?" Then, he landed in a nest which is his house, "I'm home."

Hearing his words, a female bird with the same kind came to him, "Welcome." Then she gives a quick kiss on his beak, "So How?" She asked.

"Everything is alright. Do not worry, "he replied.

Then came a chick who approached them both, "Dad, dad you're home." The chick said, "I miss you so much."

"I just left a few minutes and you've missed me, Blu?" He answered, "Yes, I'm home." Then he held his son above his shoulders.

They are a family of Blu, His father David and mother named Helen, they only had one son, Blu. Blu's father is most influential bird to some birds, and recently he formed a group that aims to coexist with humans. However, he still has not received permission from the head of the colony blue macaw, Eduardo.

Eduardo is the leader of the colony blue macaw that recently he received after his father's death. Eduardo is a bird that is thoughtful, decisive, and certainly don't like to coexist with humans. Eduardo had a mate named Clairine.

"So this day what would you do?" David asked his son who was on his shoulders.

"Today, I want to play with my new friends." Answer Blu happily, "They lived near the river."

"Okay, but be careful, lest you get lost or fall into the river." David replied to the words of Blu.

Blu just nodded in response.

"Who's hungry?" Helen asked.

"I'm hungry, mom." Blu replied with the spirit. Then he handed down by his father from his shoulders.

"Okay Blu." Helen said, then she turned to David, "You want breakfast, dear?" Helen asked her husband.

"Sure." David replied happily, "Let's have breakfast together."

Meanwhile, in a green-walled house, and a glimmer of light coming from the window. There were two men with a big tall, with sunburn skin on the face and arm, while the other was short with white skin and wearing a suit, like an important person. They both were in the front room, such as waiting for someone. After several minutes of waiting came a boy who wore shabby clothes with holes, in the leg there is a lot of mud and very black eye bags, indicating he was very feel sleepy and looked very tired. He walked into the room and the big man closed the door.

The big man came to him and said, "How did it go?" He asked in a voice heavy and raucous, he looked at the boy with a very sharp.

"I'm not sure." He replied in a weak voice, "I've been following the birds all night and until cross the river, but there is a mud-sucking like a wall that protects the region."

The big man then looked at the boy was with a glower, and then He slapped the poor boy until he was thrown backward, and he said angrily, "Get out of here, I do not want see you again. And never told this to anyone, if you dare, you'll wish was not born in this world."

The boy was then ran out of the room with a sense of dread.

Then the man in a suit came up to big man was, he said casually, "So what?" He asked in a small voice but melodious, such as a singer. "If the birds are not readily found in 3 days, then our agreement is canceled.

"No, boss. I will send my men are reliable to find them. "The big man whistled loudly, then came a cockatoo that had landed on his arm," It is my belief subordinates, he is very reliable and powerful. I will certainly find the birds in two days."

"Very well, if you can find the bird in the next two days, then I'll pay in accordance with the agreement." Men in suits said, and then he went out and disappeared into the crowd.

"Find them." The big man spoke with a cockatoo that was in his arms. Then, the cockatoo flew out towards the sky.

Back to Blu's family. When the middle of breakfast, they were visited by a blue macaw, named Rob. Rob Blu father was a close friend, he also helped in obtaining approval from Eduardo.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you." Rob said kindly.

Then David approached, "What's up?" He asked softly.

"Eduardo, nearly willing to approve our opinions." Rob answered with pleasure but slowly, "He agreed if this region moved closer to human settlements."

"Really." David called loudly, so that his wife and son could hear it.

"What's wrong?" Asked Helen, and she approached her husband.

"Sorry dear, but I and Rob had to leave right away." David said, and then he kissing his wife cheek, "I'll be back for dinner."

"Fine. But do not be late." Helen said with a smiled.

"Okay, I will not." David replied, and then he was approached by his son.

"Dad, do you want to go again ?." Blu asked with a sad tone, "You just got back."

"Oh ... I'm sorry, Blu." David answered with a smile fondly, and he stroked the head of his son, "But I have to go, so we can live in peace." Then he and Rob flew out of the nest.

Blu only saw his father who went away with a sad and disappointed, because lately he rarely spent time with his father.

Helen saw her son, then she approached him and said softly, "Blu, what if you go play with your friends?" Blu then turned to his mother, "I will escort you." Helen continued.

"Okay mom, thank you." Blu replied, then he began to smiled.

"No problem" Helen replied, then he lowered her body and Blu ride on her back, they started to fly out of the nest.

Meanwhile, a cockatoo flying over a forest. He flew as he watched, and then he went down to the forest and landed in a land that is fairly wide. He looked around, then call someone.

Appears four crows are approaching the cockatoo, when the crows landed and circumnavigate the cockatoo, one of the crows then said, "What we can do for you, Nigel?"

"Oh, no big deal." Cockatoo named Nigel, replied with a wicked smile on his face, "I just want you lurking plus find out where's the bird."

"Very well, Nigel." The crows then turned to his companions, "Did you hear, now we'll do a bit of work." Crow said in a firm tone, "Now do." Four crows then flew high into the sky.

Four crows are a bunch of cold-blooded killer bird. They are often referred to as the four birds of darkness, because their feathers were black and their actions are notorious throughout the forest in Rio.

They are consisted of Adriano, Cruz, Hector, and Izador. Andriano is arguably the leader in this group, he is the most powerful crows and smart in this group. Cruz was a crow with the fastest flying ability in this group. Hector is the smallest bird, but he is clever use of arms. Izador is the crows who most reliable in lurking and disguise, he was an informer for the group.

Nigel just look at the sky and a wicked laugh and said, "Good, good ... Now I'm just waiting for the results." He then flew in the opposite direction with the crows.

A few minutes later, the crows were in the edge of blue macaw region. They are hiding behind the leaves, looking at the territory of blue macaw.

"Okay Izador, are you ready?" Adriano asked Izador quietly.

"Sure." Izador replied, then he flew with caution lurking around.

Izador fly among the foliage, look around, and he found a nest guarded by two blue macaws. He thought for a moment, then he slowly approached the guard and he is hiding in foliage that is in front of the guard. He took a stick and threw it toward the guard, at the same time he directly attacked the guards. Due the attention of guard had diverted by the stick, so they were not aware that there Izador behind. The guards were defeated only by a few blows by Izador, as soon as the guards passed out, they are driven by Izador to fall from the tree branch. Izador then enters the nest, and he could not find anything in it.

Then he heard a flapping sound from the outside, and quickly he went to hide in the corner of a dark room. Because the black feathers, making he hard to found.

A blue macaw entrance to the nest, followed by two blue macaws. Izador soon find out that this nest is a meeting place for important bird in the colony blue macaw, this nest is very confidential and shall not be entered by anyone, except the important birds in the colony. Izador felt lucky to find this nest to get some information.

"Weird." A male blue macaw is known Eduardo, said with look around, "There should be guards here." Eduardo then get into the nest.

Then David and Rob come, "Excuse me." David said politely.

"Ah, you guys." Eduardo replied with polite as well, "Please come in."

David and Rob then enters the nest and sit in front of Eduardo. Eduardo looked at them and said, "I just want to see you, David. I've thought about this carefully and eventually I might agree to your opinion. "

"You mean," David said "you agree if we moved closer to the human settlements?" He asked with eyes full of hope.

"Sure." Eduardo replied calmly, "If humans were as friendly as you say. Maybe they will protect us. "

"Of course they will protect us." David suddenly moved from his place and shook Eduardo's hand (wing maybe), "I will not disappointment you."

"Okay," Eduardo said "We're going to move tomorrow, and I hope you've found a great place." Eduardo then smiled.

"Okay," David said with a spirit voice, "Thank you, Eduardo." Eduardo just smiled in response.

They do not realize that there is a crow stalking their conversation.

David then walked to the door and said, "Come on Rob, there is work to do." And they both then fly out of the nest.

Izador was silent in the corner of the room and said to himself, "Enough information. Maybe I should follow them both. "Izador then smiled wickedly and fly quickly when Eduardo back turned.

"What's that?" Eduardo said in his mind.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Well, it is a chapter of the past, and perhaps in the next few chapters still on the past, Blu and colonies of blue macaw of course.**

 **I would once again like to thank you to jugalpratimdas who has given me an idea about the past of Blu.**

 **And I also want to thank you to Alexriolover95 and jugalpratimdas that had helped improve my grammar.**

 **I'm sorry if there are some mistakes in grammar.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	6. The Past: Trapped

**Hi Guys ... Met again in chapter six. This chapter is still told about the past, so I hope you guys like it.**

 **I'm very grateful, because my story get a a good response so far, so it makes me excited completing my first story.**

 **Then, I want to say something to monsterjamvadim, "You do not need to apologize, because that should be apologizing is me. I do not use your suggestion, I'm sorry ". Honestly, your suggestion is quite good, but there are three mistakes of the your suggestion. First, if Blu was born in a nest somewhere in the forest of Rio when Strugglers Came and killed his parents with Nigel. So, Blu and Nigel had never met, whereas in the first Rio movie, Nigel did not recognize Blu. Second, instead of getting better if parents Blu is not killed but rather captured. Thirdly, in case if parents Blu killed by Nigel, Nigel certainly will kill Blu. Therefore, making stories of the past it was very difficult, because if there is little difference in the past, then the future will be different. It is easier to make a story about the future than the past.**

 **Okay, enough preamble. Now further into the story. Happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 6 : The Past: Trapped

* * *

"What's that?" Eduardo said in his mind. However, he just ignore it and flying back to his nest.

Meanwhile, Blu was flying with his mother, or in the back of his mother who was flying more precisely. They flew quietly on the forest when Blu pointed toward the river.

"There, Mom." Blu yelled as he pointed a finger at his wings toward the river was big enought but the water is clear with a quiet stream.

"Okay, sweetie." Helen replied, "Hold on." Then Helen dived toward the river and landed safely on the riverbank.

"Where are your friends?" Helen asked after a look around.

"I do not know." Blu said, shaking his head. "Maybe they will arrive in a few minutes."

"Okay." Helen said. "I'll pick you up before lunch." Then she flew leaving Blu alone.

Blu are just waiting for his friends on the edge of the river and threw some pebbles towards the river where the water is clear. Suddenly a fish out of the river, the fish was staring at Blu, "Oh ... Hi there." Blu greeted with friendly to the fish. The fish was silent, then threw himself into the water at the same time splashed water toward Blu. Blu just yelled, wiping water from his face.

Then Blu heard something behind a tree with a large trunk. Blu approached the origin of the voice, and hid behind a tree. Blu then peeked and saw five chicks females, one of them have strange eyes, blue and red, put on a sad face and looked terrified. Blu curious and approached them, but he was still hiding behind the bushes so that he could hear their conversation.

"Go away from here." One of the chick was said with sound of angry, pushed chick who have strange eyes.

"What have I done?" Asked an odd-eyed chick with a sad voice, "I just wanted to be friends with you."

"Right." Chicks who had pushed her said, "Before you infect your strange eye to the other." She laughed followed with another chick behind her, "You'd better get out of here, strange eyes."

Chick who have strange eyes, then ran toward the river.

Blu felt sympathy for her, then he followed her toward the river. Blu still nervous to approach her, because Blu not know her very well. Blu only stood behind her.

The chick, sat on the edge of the river and looked at her face that reflected in the water. She saw her face, with different colored eyes. She then, crying and hitting her own reflection.

"Why." She said with anger mingled sadness, "Why, why I was different. Why? "She shouted, and tried to pull out her own eyes.

Blu then approached her and said, "It hurts, you know, if you pull out your eyes." The chick, then wiped the tears from her face and turned to Blu, "Besides, you had beautiful eyes, right. Useless if you throw away your eyes which beautiful." Blu continued.

"What do you mean?" The chick asked in astonishment, "Do you think my eyes is beautiful?"

"Of course, they are just jealous that you had very beautiful eyes." Blu said.

The chick began smiled and said, "Thank you."

Blu then smiled and said politely, "Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure." The chick, then shifted slightly to make room for Blu sitting beside her.

"Thank you." Blu then sat next to her and said, "By the way, my name is Blu. You know, the blue color without alphabet 'e'. "

The chicks were then chuckled and said, "Okay Blu. My name is Gracie. It's nice to meet you. "They both then shake hands (wings maybe) one another.

"Blu." Gracie broke the silence, "What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I'm waiting for my friends here, but since a few minutes ago they did not come." Blu said.

"Friends huh ..." Gracie then shows a sad face.

"What's wrong?" Blu asked in surprise, staring at Gracie's face.

"Nothing." Gracie replied, "It's just that, in my life you are my first friend."

"What do you mean?" Blu asked back.

"You know, all my life I have just spent my life in the nest, every day. Until one day I can get out of the nest and trying to make friends, but what I get, as you saw." Gracie replied.

Blu felt sorry for her, and said softly, "It's okay. Even if you only have one friend, but your friend can you trust and will be there for you. And of course, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks, Blu." Gracie and Blu then hugged each other.

Meanwhile, David and Rob are being explored throughout the forest, looking for a comfortable place to live and adjacent to humans. They do not realize that they are followed by a crow, Izador.

Izador fly slowly while following them. Occasionally he hid when they looked back. Izador then stop, because they suddenly flew down, close to a river across its three miles there are human settlements. Izador then hiding in foliage and listen to their conversation.

"What do you think?" David asked Rob.

"Not bad." Rob replied, "Not too close and not too far from human settlements. There are rivers, many hollow rod, comfortable and safe."

"Okay, we decided. We can stay here." David said confidently,"Let's tell Eduardo."

After they both flew away, Izador only smile in his place, "Good news." Then he flew back to his friends.

Back to the group of crows. Adriano and the others are awaiting information from Izador calmly. When Izador came, they were still hiding in the foliage.

"What did you get, Iz?" Adriano asked emphatically.

"There are two things that I get. First, I found the location of the birds at the same time with the entrance to the area that is not covered by mud suction. Second, the birds will be moved from the area in the morning, towards areas close to human settlements." Izador answered.

"Do you know where they're going?" Adriano asked back.

"Yes." Izador laconically.

"Good." Adriano said, smiling sarcastically, "We tell Nigel about this as soon as possible. Now, do it." And four ravens flying toward the place where they met with Nigel.

Meanwhile, Blu and Gracie still chatting on the river bank, until when Blu looked four crows flying over the forest.

"Who are they?" Blu asked to Gracie, then he pointed toward the sky.

Gracie then looked up and was surprised, then she pulled Blu to hide behind bushes. With frightened face she said, "Blu you do not know them?"

Blu just shook his head in response.

"Blu, they are birds of darkness." Gracie continued, still with frightened faces, "Not because their feathers were black color, but also their hearts were black, blacker than their feathers."

"So, what's the point?" Blu asked with confusion.

"Look," Gracie said. "They are birds of the killer, they were very cruel and did not look at them whom. Indiscriminately, they kill ANYONE." Gracie's voice sounded very loud suddenly.

Cruz heard it, then he paused and suddenly he was beside the bush, where Blu and Gracie hiding. Luckily, Cruz could not see the two of them who were hiding in the bushes.

Blu began to tremble, nor with Gracie, "Very fast." Blu said in his mind.

"What?" Adriano shouting from above.

"Nothing," Cruz said, watching around. Then he began to fly back towards Adriano and others.

Blu and Gracie breathe a sigh of relief, because they managed to avoid them.

"Wow, that was close." Blu said, and started to chuckled, "You look very scared."

"So also with you." Gracie replied and started to chuckled. "But seriously Blu. Those birds are dangerous. If you see them, immediately hid. "

"Okay." Blu replied Gracie.

Later, Helen came to pick Blu, she landed next to them.

"Looks like you found a girlfriend." Helen said, teasing Blu.

"Girlfriend !" Blu said sheepishly, "No Mom, we're just friends."

Gracie looks a little scared with Blu's mother, and she hid behind a bush.

Helen saw her, and said, "Do not be afraid, pretty bird. I am the mother of Blu. "

Gracie then tried to get out of the bushes slowly, she then approached of Blu and his mother, "Good afternoon, I am Gracie, a pleasure to meet you." Gracie greeted with friendly to Blu's mother.

"I'm Helen, Blu's mother. Nice to meet you too. "Helen also replied with a friendly, Helen then saw her eyes and said," You had beautiful eyes. "

"Thank you." Gracie said shyly.

Helen then turned toward Blu, "Blu it's time we got home, I had to prepare the food."

"Okay, Mom." Blu replied, then he climbed in the back of his mother, "What about Gracie?" Blu asked to Gracie, "Where is your nest?"

"Not so far." Gracie replied, "I thought, I should also go home." Then she started to fly and make Blu surprised.

"You can already fly, Gracie?" Blu asked with astonishment, "I have not even taught to fly."

"Yes." Gracie replied, "I was able to fly when I was very small. At that time, I fell out of the nest and suddenly I could fly. "

"You're a talented bird." Helen praised the Gracie. Gracie just smiled in response.

"Okay, I'll see you again." Blu waved to Gracie.

"See you again." Gracie started to fly towards the nest, nor with Blu and his mother.

The group of crows, then flew to a meeting with Nigel, they would tell him about this. When they arrived at the venue, the situation was still deserted. They waited a few minutes, until Nigel finally arrived.

"Okay boys," Nigel said quietly, "What did you get?"

Adriano advanced, representing the group and said, "We found the entrance to the territory of the birds that can be passed by humans, the way it was hidden and had to cross a deep river. We also heard if the bird will move to the east, closer to humans."

"Good, good." Nigel said with a wicked smile, "I can tell my master." Then he flew back to his master.

And the group of crows then flew toward the opposite direction to Nigel.

Nigel tells his master with draw a map on paper, as well as a road map into the territory of birds. The big man understand it, and plan something.

"Good job Nigel." The big man said as he rubbed the head of Nigel, "Tonight we will do a little work." The big man, then evil laugh.

At night, big man, some of his men and Nigel, preparing traps of birds. After they were prepared, they went towards the region of birds.

Meanwhile in the colony blue macaw, the blue macaw was asleep in their nests, but not to David. He was patrolling around the area of blue macaw, and he heard the sound of conversation behind the dark foliage. He approached and landed on the trunk, so he can hear their conversations.

"So, what do you think will happen to those birds?" asked Hector, while sharpening a small knife, in his talons.

"I do not know." Adriano said, "But they would have bad luck." Adriano began a wicked laugh, followed by the others.

David was very surprised by what he had just heard, "What." David said quietly, and then he turned and looked a figure confronting. It was Cruz, crossing his wings and looked sharply towards David.

Cruz smiled wickedly and said, "Well, well, well. I think we had a guest."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oh no. What will happen to him? Did he survive? Or, were killed in their hands? If the curious wait for the next chapter.**

 **I'm sorry if there are some mistakes in grammar.**

 **And once again, I want to apologize to monsterjamvadim.**

 **I also want to thank you to Alexriolover95 and jugalpratimdas that had helped improve my grammar.**

 **Please, leave a review.**


	7. The Past: Misconception

**Hello guys. I'm excited, because finally the chapters about the past will end. That's right this is the last chapter of the past, and we can get back to the present. I hope the chapters of the past had no mistakes, if there are, I do not mind receiving from your criticisms or suggestions from you, because basically you guys are making me getting better, from your criticisms and suggestions of you of course. Therefore, please do not hesitate to criticize or advise me through reviews or PM me.**

 **Okay, we headed to the seventh the chapter. Happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 7 : The Past: Misconception

* * *

David was surprised by the arrival of a crow in front of him, he tried to think for escape from him.

The crow named Cruz, he smiled and crossed his wings, "Well, well, well. I think we had a guest." Cruz said, looking at David sharply.

David was silent, then suddenly he smiled and said,"Well, I'm just here to make sure that you're here. I've met a few people and bring them here." David then waved his wings,"Right."

Cruz was very surprised to hear the words of David, "WHAT !" Cruz shouted, and then he turned around to the back. But behind him was quiet, no humans. Cruz confused, and then he turned back to David. However, he was not there, or in other words he had fled.

Adriano went out and Cruz explained everything to him.

Adriano then kicked Cruz and said angrily, "You're an idiot. He already knew too much. If he managed to tell their leader, our plan will fail." Then Adriano call Izador and Hector, when the four of them had gathered, Adriano said aloud,"We have to find him, if necessary, kill him. All right, now spread out." And they spread out looking for him.

Elsewhere, Nigel and his master and also some of his men. Has arrived in the territory of birds. They started to put some traps on the ground, the sky, and even in the river. They do this in the middle of the night, when all the people and the birds were still asleep.

Big man who is Nigel employer, called upon all his men loudly, "Come fast, fast ! We need to finish this before morning. "

Meanwhile, David was flying quickly trying to escape from them, "Impossible." He said to himself, panting after him hiding behind foliage, "How could they here?"

When he hiding behind the foliage, he saw some man was setting a trap on the ground, and some were setting a trap on a tree branch.

David was very surprised, and then he approached them silently. He later, hiding in a tree, where they set a trap on a tree branch. When a man is being paired traps in trees, where David was hiding, suddenly David bite human fingers.

David bite him too hard, causing him shouted very loudly. He ran in panic and cause a fuss.

Big man saw it, and shouted to him softly, "Hey, you. What is wrong with you?"

"There's something biting my finger." The man with the dirty clothes said as he showed his index finger that was bleeding.

Then suddenly, David ventured to fly out and attack the big man. He knows if he is their leader. When David almost approached him, he was attacked by a cockatoo, Nigel.

Nigel grabbed David's throat and threw him to the ground loudly. David growling in pain, then Nigel approached him.

"Well done, Nigel." The big man said coldly, then he said to his men, "Do not worry. My bird will take care of this lost bird. "Then he bowed his body towards Nigel and whispering something under his breath," Take care of this poor bird with friendly. "The big man then smiled wickedly.

"With pleasure." Nigel said, as bad as his master.

David then stood up and said with withstand a pain, "What, what would you do to me?"

Nigel smiled wickedly, "Oh, not me. But they. "

Suddenly there came four crows that surrounded him. David could not do anything. Nigel then laugh, and flew away.

"Looks like we meet again." Cruz said sarcastically, "I will not deceived anymore."

David was silent. Fear, anxiety, sorrow and pain has fulfilled his feeling. Nothing can he done, but to fight them. Although he knew, can not win against birds of darkness.

Adriano then make an appointment to him, "If you give up, then no one gets hurt."

David then smiled and said, "Yeah right, if I do not give up, then you will get hurt." He then flew quickly towards Adriano, tried to punch him, but he was prevented by Hector.

Hector fend off David attack with a stick. David can not move, then he was kicked by Izador from the right. David was thrown to the ground. Shortly before he hit the ground, he was kicked back by Cruz, and then he was thrown upwards. When David was on air, suddenly Hector with a small knife in his hand flying from the top toward him. Hector thrust his knife right on the right wing of David which made him unable to fly. David shouted in pain.

Blood was flowing in the right wing of David. With his last strength he wrote down some numbers with his blood 742. Adriano did not realize it and thought he had died.

"Was he died?" Hector asked, and then he approached David to take his little knife that was on the right wing of David.

David growling in pain

Adriano later learned that he was not died, he approached him and said quietly, "Do you give up?"

David said in a weak voice, "Never."

Adriano just smiled cynically, then he raised his left wing. Cruz then approached David and lifting him to fly very high to the sky.

"Looks like our guest will go home." Cruz said wickedly, "Meet the creator." Then, he dropped David toward a big rock.

David was silent waiting for his death, he calmly said to himself, "Is this the end of me? Am I going to die here? Helen I'm sorry, because I will not be back again and I please look after our Blu. Blu forgive me, because I can not be there for you when you grow up and see you have a family and children. Eduardo, I beg you not to misunderstand the humans. Not all humans are evil, just a few. But some good humans would punish a wicked man for the sake of turning them into good humans until the world is filled with kindness. I hope that this misunderstanding does not occur. Finally, I can go in peace." David did not have much time, he finally died because he fell from a high place.

The sun was rising on the eastern horizon, and in a nest. Blu and his mother, Helen were sleeping soundly. Helen then opened her eyes very fast as if she had just having a bad dream. Helen woke up and saw her side, hoping David had gone home. However, she did not see David beside her.

Helen was worried, because it is not as usual he came home late, "I have a bad feeling about this." Helen said to herself, "I must looking for him." Then she saw her son who asleep, she walked over and kissed his forehead and said with softly, "I'll be back." Helen then fly and looking for her husband.

Finally, a dreaded event occurs. The birds start to wake up and sing a song called Real in Rio (Genesis as the first film). In the middle of the birds singing happily, many birds were caught in a trap that had been made last night. Everything caught and who survived only blue macaw, because they take refuge in their respective nests. Unless Blu (You must know) because he was alone in the nest.

Blu dropped and he was caught by smugglers. Gracie saw Blu in danger, but she forbidden to out by her mother, "Let me mom," Garcie said as he tried to let go of her hand, "I must save him."

"Too danger, Gracie." Gracie's mother is known named Emily tries to stop her daughter out of the nest.

However, Gracie managed to get out, she flew in the midst of panic very quickly. Avoid many traps. Before she could call out Blu, some people have started to take his catch. Gracie felt scared and hiding in foliage. She saw humans was carrying a cage in which there is Blu. She followed Blu to the airport. Gracie was still afraid when meeting with people in person, even though she intended to help Blu. Gracie could not do anything. Just look at the Blu incorporated into an aircraft along with other birds.

That last moment Gracie saw him. She did not expect that this terrible thing would happen. Gracie started to drip tears and said to himself sadly, "Blu. You are my first friend in my life. Either I must thank to God that I was given a friend. Or, I should complain to God, because I had get a friend one day ago, then I lost my friend."

Meanwhile, Helen was flying high in the sky. Her premonition made her flying while looking down. She flew by being filled with a strange feeling. She did not know the terrible events in her tribe.

Then she found something down, she immediately landed and found some blue feathers. Her feeling is more chaotic, "What happened?" Helen said to herself, "Is not this David's feathers?"

Helen later found confusing thing after walking a few meters from where he found the feathers. It is a symbol of something that is not understood by her. 742 was discovered by Helen, posts made by David. However, the symbol was already beginning to fade, but it can be read.

After she observes the symbol for a few moments, she found spots of blood beside her, she followed the blood spots until she found something terrible, "OH MY GOD." Helen said as she closed her mouth, "David."

Helen approached him. However, he was gone. Helen felt very very sad and shocked. She could not say anything except to cry, she stroked his cheek which filled with dried blood. Helen then wiped away her tears and began to say to David that was dead, "Honey." Tears started rolling down her cheeks, "I hope you rest in peace." The bodies of David which is on the edge of the river is encouraged by Helen into the water, so that the bodies of David drift along with the flow of the river. Helen strengthen her heart and fly back to her son.

With still feeling sad, Helen flew slowly toward the nest. But how shocked when she saw the state of the area is very quiet, there is no one. She then saw a flock of birds gathering of her kind. When she got close enough, she could see the herd is in a state of sadness, fear and worry. She approached Clairine and asked her a question, "What happened?"

Clairine turned to Helen, "Something terrible has happened." He said with eyes full of fear, "The humans they had arrested the birds here."

"What!" Helen exclaimed in surprise, "And what about Blu?"

Clairine turned into a sad face, "Sorry, the situation is so difficult. The birds fly in a panic, so I could not save him." She replied with a sad tone.

"What do you mean?" Helen asked back with confused.

"I saw Blu, fell out from the nest and caught by humans." Clairine replied, "I'm so sorry."

Helen was surprised, "No, no. Do not Blu. "

Helen then flew quickly toward the nest. When she got there, she looking for Blu. However, she did not find anyone. Helen was very upset over the loss of two of the most special birds in her life. She started crying and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Anger and sorrow meet her feelings, "NO !" Helen shouted so loudly that the whole forest can hear her voice.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Finally, the the chapter about the past is over. Ironic indeed, if you have a first friend in your life and suddenly the next day he was gone.**

 **I feel sorry for Helen, because in the morning was supposed to be a very peaceful moment, turned into deep sadness for her.**

 **Still a mystery, what is the meaning of a message left by David? 742?**

 **Just to additional ideas, what is Blu's** **reaction** **about his mother who still alive? you can write your ideas in the review or PM me.**

 **By the way,** **this is an improvement over the previous one.**

 **I'm sorry if there are some mistakes in grammar.**

 **I also want to thank you to Alexriolover95 and jugalpratimdas that had helped improve my grammar.**

 **Please, leave a review.**


	8. The Light in The Past

**Well, finally we return to the present. However, previously there were three things I need to tell.**

 **First, the previous chapter I will admit that it is very rush, because I'm running out of ideas about describing the latest events. So I apologize to you.**

 **Second, I forgot to tell how Blu's mother can survive the incident and her reaction when she saw her son was missing. So, I had to add it in the previous chapter.**

 **Oh, and there is someone who review like this. From Lowknave, "... but what language did you speak? Actually, exactly where did you come from before you moved to the states? ..." Yes, something like that, I'm concise so that was not too long.**

 **Okay. What language did you speak? "Indonesian". where exactly did you come from before you moved to the states? "I never moved to any country, I was coming from my native country, Indonesia". Actually, the answer to these questions is in my profile, if you read it.**

 **Thirdly, I apologize for the delay in updating this chapter, because lately I started busy with my homework and I was writing a story about Zootopia in fanfiction. If you've seen this movie definitely knows and if you are interested please read my first story about Zootopia, the title is "A New Threat".**

 **Well, this is the eighth chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 8 : The Light in The Past

* * *

 **Present time**

"Because she was shock, Helen blame Eduardo for being late to agreed David's proposal. According to her, if we were faster coexist with humans then bad things will not happen. Conversely, Eduardo blame her husband, he thought he was the cause of the arrival of humans and because David humans can know this region. Finally split occurred, the colony of blue macaw is divided into two, one received humans which became a colony led by Helen and the other colony, refuse humans which will followed Eduardo. My family followed Helen and the others headed north, further north of the Amazon forest. Meanwhile, Eduardo's colony migrated to the Amazon rainforest, according to him, the forest was still rarely touched by humans." Gracie finished her story.

No one said a word when Gracie finished her story. Blu simply bowed his head and Jewel just stared at Blu. Their kids and Roberto are behind them and they are also silent.

Jewel suddenly spoke, breaking the silence, "Blu, I ..." But, before Jewel finish her words, she was cut by Blu words that he have been enforcing his head.

With a sad face, Blu said, "So, she left me?" Suddenly he raised his voice, "So, she left me?"

Gracie surprised with Blu words, she did not expect when Blu will be sad to know of his past, 'No, no Blu. "She said, trying to calm Blu," She did not leave you. You know, she was every day always sad because she losing two special birds in her life."

"Blu, what's wrong with you?" Jewel asked, made suprised face.

Blu was very surprised at what he said just now, he was very sad and angry to know about his past. He tried to calm himself and said, "I-I do not know. What is wrong with me? "

Jewel felt sorry for her husband, and she tried to calm him down. He knows it feels, if he knew about the dark past. She put wings on his shoulders and hugged him warmly, "I know Blu. I know it, if you know the bitter truth. I also experienced the same thing like you, my dark past. But you have to get out of your past, you must rise to the future Blu. No matter what happened in the past, if you try, you will find a glimmer of light in the future, which will illuminate the past."

Blu felt very comfortable in the arms of his beloved wife, and a waffle of his wife raised him, "You're right Jewel." Blu releasing his wife's arms, "I'm not supposed to fall into the past." He then looked at his wife and children who smiled at him, "For me you are the light that will illuminate my past." Blu smiled, "Thank you Jewel."

"You're welcome," Jewel smiled.

Blu then turned to Gracie and took a deep breath before saying, "So, I'm sorry Gracie. I'm too sad to know my past. You know, ever since that incident, I totally forgot about my past. "

Gracie smiled and said, "You do not need to apologize Blu. It was not your fault, anyway we are fine and live peacefully in lake Ilopango."

"So, what about her?" Blu said, "She's okay, is not it?"

"Your mother? Yes, of course, she was fine, even she is now the most thoughtful and brave bird in our colony and our leader too. "Gracie replied," Why are you and your family do not to visit her? She maybe missed you so much, Blu. "

"That was a great idea." Blu answered with a happy tone, "I miss her after twenty years." He then turned to Jewel.

Jewel smiled and said, "Sure, not a problem for me. I was also pleased to meet with my mother-in-law and maybe we could spend the summer there. " She then turned to the kids," What do you think? "

Bia, Carla, and Tiago smiled broadly, "Yei ... !" they shouted in unison. However, Tiago then frowned, "Wait, so, we had to fly again."

Gracie just smiled and approached him, "Not really," Gracie said, "For us there was boarding a plane. If true, there is one flight to New York in the afternoon. "

"Wuhuu ... !" exclaimed Tiago, and then somersaults backwards, "No migration anymore."

Long story short, after Blu introduced Gracie to Rafael, Nico and Pedro, he told them that he and his family wanted to visit the lake Ilopango to meet his mother.

"Uh, sorry pal." Rafael said, "This time, I could not take care of you. Because during the last two months, I was not at home. "

"Yeah." Pedro continued, "It's been two months we did not take care of samba club, so we can not accompany too."

"That's right." Nico added.

"Well, it's okay." Blu said, "I understand."

"I'm glad you can finally met your mother, Blu." Rafael said, "Say hello to her."

"Okay." Blu said, and then he flew in the sky and shouted, "I'll see you in a couple weeks."

Rafael, Nico and Pedro waved to Blu and his family who were flying towards sanctuary.

On the way, Gracie suddenly stop, "Wait," She's then went into a nest and take something, such as a waist bag for the bird, only smaller pockets and it's on the right.

"Hah," Blu said in amazement.

After Gracie wearing her waist bag, she said, "Okay, let's go."

A few minutes later, they had arrived at Linda's bookstore. There are many visitors who are choosing books they love, because in the framework of the opening day of her bookshop, Linda made a massive discount. She was helped by Fernando and Tulio in serving her customers

Blu and the others can not enter, because there is no open windows and doors was closed, Blu squawked loudly, but Linda could not hear him because in a lot of visitors and the possibility soundproofed if from the outside.

Blu perform any other way, he knocked on the window with his beak, but the results still nil. Blu felt hopeless, and Gracie suddenly opened the door just with her left wing, "Please come in." She said proudly.

They wonder, "Is not the door is heavy to be opened for the birds?" Blu asked with astonishment.

Gracie just smiled, "Not really. Anyway, quickly came in. "And they entered Linda's bookstore filled by the customer.

Inside they could feel the cool air from the air conditioner is in each top corner of the room. Linda's bookstore here is bigger than it has been in Minnesota.

Linda looks was busy serving customers, nor with Tulio and Fernando. Blu take a piece of paper and a pencil. He then wrote something.

"Linda, I'm really sorry, but I can not wait because there was a plane that had we pursued. I met up with my childhood friend and she told me that my mother was still alive, in other words, there are swarms of blue macaw out there, more precisely in Lake Ilopango. That's my destination now, Linda. Oh and by the way congratulations on your new book store, I hope will constantly evolving."

Blu flew at her with his note in his talons and squawked, but she did not hear him, then Blu tried again and this time he flew into Linda's face, so that Linda can be aware of the existence of Blu.

"Oh, Hi Blu." Linda say hello, and then she saw a paper roll in his talons, "What is Blu?" She then picked it up and read it, "So, where friend your childhood?" Blu immediately introduced with Gracie who was standing at Linda desk.

At first Linda was surprised with her eyes, but after Blu explain it in some papers, Linda understood and began to ask something else, "So, you want to go to Lake Ilopango?"

Blu nodded in responding

"Okay Blu." Linda then put her hands on her desk, so that Blu can stand in her hand, "I'm glad you can finally meet with your mother, Blu." She then stroked Blu's head, and then look to her husband who was busy helping him, "I think, Tulio does not need to know about a herd of blue macaw else." Linda then put Blu gently to her desk," Okay Blu, convey my greetings to her." Blu nodded, and he was immediately approached his family at Linda's desk.

"So, she is your caregiver?" Gracie asked after Blu landed beside her.

"Yes, she is my best friend. Human companions. "Blu said.

Gracie immediately flew over to Linda and she did something that surprised all of them, "Thank you." Gracie said the words that can be understood by humans.

Linda was very surprised with her, and then she smiled, "You're welcome." Gracie soon returned to Blu.

Blu shocked face, "You can speak human language?"

Gracie smiled, "Well, not all. Just a few words and phrases that I can say. You know, we are a species with high intelligence. "

Blu smiled, "Yes, you're right."

And finally Blu and his family, Gracie and Roberto flying out the bookstore and flew toward the International Airport of Rio de Janeiro. They got into the room is to passenger who waiting for a plane or a so-called 'Holding Area', before they enter, they have trouble, because they were prevented by a security guard that prohibits incoming animals. But thanks to Gracie they can get safely to the Holding Area.

In the holding area, there are several people waiting for flights in the afternoon, there were sitting there reading the newspaper, there were asleep because it may be a long wait and some were looking at their watches as it may no longer be patient.

Gracie viewed such as a screen that shows the flight schedule, "Alright guys." She said after viewing, "Looks like we have good news and bad news."

Blu and his family plus Roberto looked confused, "What's news?" Jewel asked.

"Okay, here's the bad news. We're too late catch our flight because we were a few minutes late. "Gracie explained.

Tiago looked disappointed and depressed, "Ahhh man. So, we'll fly away again. "

Gracie giggled, "That is good news."

"Wait, fly away is the good news?" Tiago asked in astonishment.

"No." Gracie then pointing at something, "That is good news." And they glanced at the Gracie shows.

There was a man reading a newspaper near a window, "Come on!" Called Gracie.

Turns out they flew towards him and the fact that he is Gracie's human friend, "Hi Ricardo." Gracie greeted him who named Ricardo and once again she says something that can be understood by humans.

Ricardo soon get rid of the newspaper and looking for the source of the voice, "Oh, hi Greis. What's up?"

Blu laughed, "ha-ha 'Greis'?"

"You know, my nickname." Gracie replied.

Then they landed safely in the chair where Ricardo sitting, "So, what brings you here? And who are they?" Ricardo asked.

Gracie tried to explain, but which can be heard by him just squawked, or in other words, Ricardo could not understand Gracie, "Uhmm, I have some paper and a pencil in my bag, maybe it would help." Ricardo said, and then he took a piece of paper and a pencil from his bag and gave it to Gracie.

Gracie immediately write an explanation, "Ricardo, I am here since two months ago to look for the presence boys our leader. And this Blu, bird wearing a waist bag is a bird that I was looking for. And on the right is his wife and his children. And this is Roberto, bird-haired is friend Blu and at the same time my new friend. We want to go into the lake Ilopango that Blu can meet up with his mother. But apparently, we miss the flight."

Ricardo read it and said, "If you wish, I invite you to come with me. We went there using a private aircraft that is undergoing maintenance in a few minutes. "

Gracie smiled happily and turned to face to the others, "So, what do you think?" They nodded in response, and Gracie turned to Ricardo and write a few sentences again, "They all agreed and they also want to thank you."

Ricardo read it and replied, "Anytime." He then glanced at his watch, "Sorry, my plane had completed the maintenance process. I'll be right back and you wait here." He then walked away.

Blu approached Gracie and ask a few questions, "So, Who is he? And how you can be friends with him?"

"Oh it's a long story. But he was the one who mattered to me, he who has taught writing human writings and taught to speak human language. And he also guarding us, our colonies. I learned many things from him." Gracie replied. Blu was silent to hear an explanation from her.

"Okay, that's good for you." Blu replied.

Half an hour later, Ricardo back, "Alright guys. My plane was finished in undergoing the maintenance process and you should now flying and waiting on the runway. I'll pick you up with my plane. We will go to Lake Ilopango." And they began to cheer.

A few minutes later, they found themselves already in a dragonfly aircraft type Caravan can accommodate passengers up to ten people. In the section of the plane, the rear seat does not exist because it is used to store a tool that can be fairly large. But somehow, what the tool is and what its uses.

"Awesome!." Tiago yelled as he flew around in the plane, "We are the first bird who fly in an aircraft."

Bia who was reading a book feel disturbed by the behavior of Tiago, "Tiago Did not you see, I'm reading here." Bia said irritably.

And finally they both began to quarrel, while Carla sat quietly looking out the window while listening to music.

Jewel was sitting beside the window, looking at the scenery outside, she was feeling flying, but her wings were not flapping. Blu Then came to her and said, "Hey Jewel. Thank you for doing this, I really appreciate it. "

"I do anything for you, you know that, right." Jewel said with a smile on her face, "So, are you ready to meet your mother? You're not hurt anymore? "

Blu smiled, then Jewel cuddled around his neck, "Of course not. For me the past is a valuable lesson for me. No matter what your past, the most important thing I will always look to the future, looking for a light of hope to illuminate the past. And for me, you and kids are the light in my past. Thank you for being in my life. "

And they together enjoy the ride while looking out the window with cuddled one another.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Blu finally found the light in the past. No matter what your past, the most important thing we should try to find a light to illuminate our past. The point should be trying and never give up.**

 **Alright, see you again in the next chapter. Oh and one more thing, I probably update this story becomes much long time, yes because I also have to write down my story about Zootopia. So I apologize for the delay and apologize for any grammar mistakes.**

 **I also want to thank you to Alexriolover95 and jugalpratimdas that had helped improve my grammar.**

 **Please, Leave a Review.**


	9. The Unexpected Events

**Yosh, we meet again.**

 **Sorry for the delay, because I was busy with school and homework coupled with writing a story about Zootopia.**

 **I get a question from monsterjamvadim, "Do you like the nut job?" Okay, honestly I have never seen The Nut Job before. But, after I watched The Nut Job Official Trailer, I thought this movie was quite interesting and nice, so I'm going to download it and watch it.**

 **Well, we go to the ninth chapter. Please enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Unexpected Events

* * *

It was heavy rain at night in the Amazon forest, in a nature reserve, the blue macaw was located. Not seen one bird was flying at the time, due to heavy rain accompanied by fairly strong wind, or in other words it's a storm. The trees look like dancing, bowed and stood back up, bowed and stood back up. Because the fairly strong wind and heavy rain, the colony of blue macaws and scarlet macaws shelter in their nests, but there are also some who were sheltering under a large tree.

The sky was dark and occasionally bring momentarily blinding flash of light, and illuminating a room located in the middle area of blue macaw. Seen a man was sitting in his chair and watched a wide screen monitor, such as a television. The man sighed and said to himself, "Now is the summer, but why now is rainstorm?"

Then he heard the cracking door open. There is a woman who is known as Amber inside and approached the man, "So, How?"

The man turned toward Amber, "Nothing. I've been sitting here two hours and nothing." He said with annoyance.

"Okay. Now you can take a rest. "Amber said calmly.

"Thank you, ma'am." Then the man left the room. Now, in the room was only Amber, she walked and sat in the chair where the man was sitting.

Amber sat watching a big screen in front of her. In fact, it is an imaging screen of surveillance cameras placed in various places in this nature reserve. In total, there are twelve of surveillance cameras in this natural reserve and each is located in every corner of the protected area. The surveillance cameras are useful to observe and learn not only the blue macaws, but also animals that are in the Amazon rain forest.

Amber watched the screen in front of her eyes for a moment, until she found something odd. Seen on the monitor screen, to the right on which the imaging of the surveillance cameras near the lake. There is a monkey who were sheltering under a large tree. The monkey then approached the part of the lake is still protected from the rain for drinking the water. However, after a few minutes, then the monkey was fell like dead, but look still breathing. Amber felt confused and panicked, she sensed that the lake water has been contaminated by a chemical. If she is right, the material is Chloroform, or Trichloromethane.

Meanwhile, behind her there is an eye glaring at her. She did not realized that behind her the door has open and generating a small gap that used to take a peek. The figure who watched slowly opened the door, but Amber was not realized it due to a panicked and confused. The figure stopped at the corner of the room is dark and when a flash of light illuminated the room momentarily, to know the figure is Jeslyn. Her face reveals the horror of the evil smile on her face, in her hand there was a stun gun. The stun gun is directed towards Amber, then she pulled the trigger and immediately Amber fell to the ground.

Jeslyn approached Amber who was lying on the ground, "Sorry, but I have to do it." Jeslyn said calmly. She pulled out a USB flash drive and plug it into a USB port. A few minutes later, the screen in front of her becomes opaque, or in other words, Jeslyn has damaged the computer system of this nature reserve.

After she unplugging the USB flash drive from the USB port, she pulled out her smartphone and call someone, then she did a little conversation with someone who was called by her, "It's all according to plan. Well I understand." She closed the call and walked out of the room leaving Amber is lying on the ground.

Somewhere, There is a tent not far from the nature reserve. Inside it, there are two men, one of them had just put his cell phone on the table, it looks like he is the person who just called by Jeslyn. The man named Cedric. Cedric was tall and skinny, with a thin face and a prominent nose. His hair is blond. He is the most wanted man in the world, because he has made a transaction of illegal animals in a variety of black market in the world. And he was never caught because of his skills to the escape from the police.

The other man named McKell. He's just a regular bad guy, but because of his skills to fight and physically strong, he was paid by Cedric to be loyal to him. Luckily, McKell was a very pushy in getting money, and easily Cedric makes McKell as a partner. However, McKell still looks childish.

McKell approached Cedric who has put his cell phone, "So, what about her?"

Cedric smiling wickedly, "She managed, she has made the birds slept soundly. Now we can do it." He took two stun guns and one of these is thrown towards McKell," Prepare yourself."

"With pleasure." McKell tried to use his stun gun and fired it toward the little bird were sheltering in a tree branch, the bird immediately fell to the ground, "Works well." McKell smiling wickedly.

"Okay, get in the car!" Cedric exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Jeslyn was walking in the hallway which is on the edge of this nature reserve. The hallway was dark and only occasionally illuminated by flashes of light. Jeslyn holding her stun gun in a prepared state. Everyone she met was shot and fell to the ground. Finally she arrived at the entrance and exit of the sanctuary, she met a guard there that were in his post, "Good evening sir." Jeslyn say hello, she hid her stun gun in the pocket.

"Good evening." The guard realized that her clothes wet, "Why are your clothes wet?"

"That's what I want to tell you." Jeslyn replied with a smiled, "I was looking for something, but for now dark and still heavy rain, would you help me find it?"

"But, what are you going to looking for?" The guard asked suspiciously.

"Sorry, I can not tell you. You know, something personal." Jeslyn replied calmly.

"If so, I'm sorry. I also can not accompany you, because I'm on duty." The guard replied.

"Okay, I understand. But, allow me to borrow a flashlight and a raincoat." Jeslyn pleads,"In my office there is no them."

"Okay, you wait here and I'll get them." The guard turned and walked to the corner of his post. When he was the focus of search for it, he was not aware if he would be shot by Jeslyn. Jeslyn directing her stun gun and pulled the trigger. Electric waves, rapidly towards the guard and he immediately fainted, fell to the ground.

With a wicked smile on her face, she approached him, "Sorry, next time, you have to help women who are in trouble." Then, she sat on a chair near the door. She waited her allies because this place is the place where they will meet.

The wind has stopped, but the rain was quite heavy. In the outpost of the nature reserve there are two guards, they sat in their cabins while listening to the radio. In the upper right corner of them, there is an object such as an emergency alarm. Ringing when there is an emergency, but they do not know bad thing is happening. They sat near the window, and then one of them saw a light emerging from darkness. Several minutes later, a pickup car which the back covered with a wooden roof.

The car approached the cabin and it turned out the driver is Cedric, he approached them and a friendly smile, "Good evening, gentlemen."

"Good evening." The guards replied, "There is a business of what you come here?" The guards were suspicious to him.

"Well gentlemen, we came to deliver some medicine for animals here. We were instructed by Dr. Jeslyn to deliver it now." Cedric explained calmly.

"Okay. But for sure, we'll check it out first." The guard said, and one of them was wearing his raincoat and walked into car box, a place that is generally used to put stuff. He walked to the back of the car and open the cover. However, after he opened it he immediately fainted, apparently McKell was in it and shot a guard after he opened the cover.

The guard who was in the cabin feel surprised, "What the-" Before he completed his words, he has fallen to the ground. He fainted after being shot by Cedric.

McKell down from the car box and walked toward the passenger seat is next to Cedric, "Our business has been completed here." He said as he sat next to Cedric.

"Yes. We'd better hurry, maybe she was waiting for us for too long." Cedric immediately stepped on the gas and left the two guards were unconscious.

After a while they drive, they arrived at the place where they had a meeting with her. They see Jeslyn was sitting near the window, "According with the agreement." Cedric said, then he and McKell down from the car after they parked the car under a large tree.

"That's right, according to the agreement. But, you're ten minutes late." Jeslyn said with exasperation, then she got up from the chair and walked over to them both.

"Come on, Jes. We had a little problem there, anyway everything is according to plan, right?" McKell said in a joking tone to soothe Jeslyn.

Jeslyn sighed, "Whatever."

"So, we are ready to go to the second plan?" Cedric asked.

"Yes. It's just that we have to do something. "Jeslyn replied, then she took three glasses.

"What is this?" McKell asked, he wears glasses that has been given by Jeslyn.

"This is the night vision goggles coupled with heat sensors." Jeslyn wearing her glasses, "On the base of the handle to the right there is a button to activate it."

McKell pressing in accordance with her instructions, "Wow, cool." He amazed. In his view, seen two red human form, it is Jeslyn and Cedric. He tried to look out of darkness, clearly visible with large trees and shady, but the basic color is green and seen some form of red in some trees.

"Why do we use it?" Cedric asked.

"Of course, to help us get them. You know there are very dark, almost no light. And this tool will help us do that. I often using these glasses when observing animals at night." Jeslyn answered.

"Can we stop talking and start the second plan." McKell interrupts them both, "Time is money."

"Well, you're right. The faster the better." Cedric added,"Now we take out some of the cages."

And they walked to the car and took some medium to small sized cage. Whether what they want. Whatever it's, certainly not a good thing.

"Can you lead the way?" Cedric asked to Jeslyn after they took a few cages, "You know exactly this place."

"Well gentlemen, follow me." Jeslyn answered.

They walked toward the edge of the swamp. They can see clearly in the dark with the help of glasses that given by Jeslyn. They stopped at the edge of the swamp and watched around, "You've made the birds fall asleep, right?" Cedric asked.

"Yes. With Chloroform, I have kept the birds slept soundly in their nests." Jeslyn answered.

"And what about the surveillance cameras?" McKell asked.

"I've put a virus into the computer system in this nature reserve. And automatically, surveillance cameras are still functioning but can not be stored in a computer data." Jeslyn answered.

"Good job." Cedric then pull out the ropes and spiked shoes from his bag, "Take this, this will help you in climbing trees."

After Jeslyn and McKell took a rope and spiked shoes, they began to disperse in different directions. They began to climb a tree that there is a nest. It turns out that they are looking for is chicks who still very small. They kidnapped them very easily because Jeslyn had spraying a Chloroform gas in their nests when the late afternoon. The birds like asleep, but like sedated, they slept absolutely can not feel something bad is happening.

Each of them wore earphones, so that they can communicate easily.

"Guys, can we also take these eggs?" McKell said through earphones, he found a nest that there are eggs.

"Don't!" Jeslyn exclaimed, "We're not going to take the eggs. Remember, we only take the chicks. "

"Okay." McKell said.

Meanwhile, in Blu and Jewel's nest, where Felipe and Adlyne located. They both temporarily sleeping in Blu and Jewel's nest, to keep the nest was still warm at the same time to help Eduardo when Roberto does not exist. Felipe woke up because there was a sound of human coming from outside. Indeed the only Blu and Jewel's nest was not sprayed with a Chloroform gas because their nest had a door camouflaged with tree trunks, so that in the tree like no nest. Jeslyn do not know about this and assume she had sprayed a Chloroform gas in all nests at this nature reserve.

Felipe opened his eyes and awoke from his girlfriend's hug, "What's that?"

Then, his girlfriend, Adlyne also awakened, with the confusion she said, "Honey. What is wrong?"

"I do not know, I heard a noise coming from outside." Felipe said, then he looked up, there is a transparent glass roof, seen the sky was still dark and still heavy rain. He then opened the door and looked around. However, he could not see anything because the situation is very dark, but when a flash of light is grabbed, he could see three human figures who are carrying some of the cages and in the cage there are blue macaw chicks were asleep. He was very surprised, "Smugglers? Impossible."

"Honey, what's wrong?" Adlyne asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Adlyne. I have to go." Felipe preparing to take off.

"What do you mean?" Adlyne still confused.

"There were smugglers came here and kidnap some blue macaw chicks. I want to save them." Felipe immediately flying through the heavy rain, toward Jeslyn and her allies.

"No, Wait!" Shouted Adlyne, she realizes that her boyfriend might be in danger.

Felipe flying very quickly toward them, penetrate heavy rain, "I'll save you, hang on." Felipe said to himself.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oh no. Is Felipe managed to save them? And whether Felipe can be survive?**

 **Next sequel is still in the Amazon jungle, because I hope this is just one chapter, but because the chapter is already long, so I continued on next chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading.**

 **I also want to thank you to Alexriolover95 and jugalpratimdas that had helped improve my grammar. And I'm sorry if there are errors in grammar.**

 **Please, Leave a Review.**


	10. The Rescue

**Hi guys, meet me again.**

 **How was your weekend? Exciting? Yes as you know, I could only write a story on the weekend. For now, I prioritize to write this story sooner, because I want to write a new story, the title is 'Rio: Planet-X'. What do you think about this? I'm going to start writing this story, a few days after this story and Zootopia have completed.**

 **Alright, back to the story. Please enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Rescue

* * *

"No!" Adlyne shouted, trying to stop her boyfriend. However, Felipe still flew out and disappeared in the darkness, she was could not see him. Feelings of anxiety and worry began approached her, "What should I do?"

Felipe fly quickly, against the flow of the wind, he was not concerned with the circumstances surrounding which full of the darkness. He was only illuminated by a flash of light, followed by the roar. He flew toward McKell who was down from a tree, where his back there are some chicks being asleep and being cooped up in a cage, while Jeslyn and Cedric were in the car and set several cages that filled with some chicks. He flew very quickly without generating slightest sound, just like owls hunt for prey.

Felipe swooping toward McKell's face and grabbed his glasses and picked it up and threw it. Felipe knows that glasses it is a tool used by humans to see in the dark.

After McKell's glasses has fetched by something that he does not know, he's going to panic, "What's that?" He's now can not see anything.

Then, the sound of Jeslyn, coming from his earphones, "What's up?"

"I do not know, suddenly there is something that took my glasses, and now I can not see anything." McKell said.

"Okay, we'll get there. Now where's your position? "

McKell look around. Indeed, he could not see anything because of the circumstances surrounding is very dark, but the flash of light can make him see a swamp beside him, "I was in-" Before he was completed his words, suddenly the cage that was in his back has disconnected by something.

Jeslyn heard his screaming, and she asked frantically, "McKell, do you hear me? What happened?"

There was no answer for a few minutes, then McKell answered, "The cage that was in my back has been dropped."

"What !" Jeslyn surprised, "What happened?"

"Unknown, straps at the cage suddenly cut off, and then-" Then, there was only the sound of McKell's screaming.

"Hallo McKell, do you hear me?" What happened? "Jeslyn said in a panic.

Jeslyn panicked, then Cedric said with wonder, "What really happened?"

Jeslyn explain all to him, and his expression changed to panic, "Then where is he now?"

"I do not know." Jeslyn replied, "Better now we are looking for him."

"I think it's better he's just looking for him." Cedric whistled, then came a bird out of the darkness.

Back to McKell. McKell fainting due to a fall from a high tree, as he said earlier, the cage was in his back was not there. It turned out to Felipe who had took up the cage.

Shortly after Felipe took his glasses, he flew back toward McKell, but this time he flew to a cage that was in his back. He cut the strap very quickly using his beak and his talons. Then immediately, the cage fall down and he immediately prop up the cage on his back, and brought down to a large tree and hid it. Cage was not too big, so it can fit in his back.

Felipe saw five blue macaw chicks were asleep, he opened the cage and shake gently to one of the chicks. He tried to wake him, but in vain because it seems chicks were sleeping very soundly, "What has been evil men do?" He said angrily.

Then, Felipe saw something more terrible. He saw all the guards who were in the cabin of security lying on the ground. He approached them and figure out what really happened. He flew into a building which is used as a human to treat and care for injured animals. However, he only found a dark alley filled with people lying on the ground, they do not die just pass out, "Oh God." He then flew out and returned to the smugglers.

Meanwhile, McKell has regained consciousness and immediately communicate with Jeslyn, in a weak voice he said, "There is a bird, the bird that attacked me and he had taken the cage."

Jeslyn immediately heard it and answered in surprise, "What? Impossible all birds in this sanctuary I have made they asleep."

"I think not all of them." McKell replied.

"Well, forget it. Now where your position?" Jeslyn asked.

"I am now in the eastern of swamp." McKell said.

Suddenly Felipe comes from the darkness and attacking McKell. McKell can not do anything, because Felipe attacked him with pebbles that kicked at him. Felipe was not able to see clearly, but the flash, followed by a roar briefly lit around. Felipe kicking the pebbles from behind the foliage a few feet away. However, suddenly there are a few pebbles kicked up by him turned towards him, like a boomerang. Felipe was surprised and then flying to avoid the the pebbles. Suddenly, a bird comes up from behind and gripped his neck, he could not see the face of the bird. Quickly the bird who gripping Felipe's neck, immediately lifted Felipe easily, he flew swooping down and then threw Felipe to the ground very hard.

Felipe cried out in pain, the bird figure over and flashes of light illuminating his face immediately. A figure that bird was a crow aka Adriano.

"Opps sorry. Does it hurt? "Adriano said maliciously.

Felipe woke himself and said, "Who are you?"

"You do not need to know who I am. But most birds recognize us as, "Adriano said with a wicked grin,"The birds of darkness."

Felipe popeyed, "Birds of darkness? Us?"

"Yes, you're right." Adriano said, and then suddenly there was a figure of other birds that come from behind him and kicking Felipe until he was thrown backward, and the bird was known as Cruz.

Felipe hit a large tree and fell to the ground, then with a semi-conscious he returned got up, but he was surprised by another bird coming out of a tree exact on top of it, and the bird was known as Izador.

Izador threw himself towards Felipe. Felipe tried to avoid it, but because he was in a weakened state, he could not dodge. Izador threw himself to Felipe, so Felipe hit the ground very hard, Felipe screaming in pain. Then Izador, gripping Felipe's leg and threw him into the air.

When Felipe in the air, come other birds, aka Hector. Hector, with a stick trying to smashing it into Felipe, unfortunately Felipe was no longer powered to fight back. He closed his eyes and prepared to die.

Hector swung his stick very quickly, but suddenly his stick was broken after being shot by a pebble. The pebble darted quickly to the weak point of the stick, so Felipe survived. As it turned out, that was throwing pebble is Adlyne, after she threw a pebble spired, she immediately caught Felipe who was in the air. Because their attention is diverted by a broken stick of Hector, Adlyne could help Felipe safely.

"What, impossible !" Hector shouted, and then he realized that Felipe has disappeared, "Where is he?"

When Hector tried to look for him, Adriano said, "Wait Hector, we should forget about him, after all, it is pointless if we kill him. Now we help my master to find McKell and the cage."

And they flew towards McKell who was looking for a cage. McKell knew who they were and he asked for help from them to find a cage. After a few minutes, Izador find the cage. All the chicks still asleep soundly, "Good job guys, now we have to get back to Cedric and Jeslyn." After McKell bring back a cage on his back, he walked followed by Adriano and the others.

Meanwhile, Cedric and Jeslyn were arranging the cages in which there are some chicks were asleep, "Finally, you're back." Jeslyn said, after she saw McKell put the a cage in the box car.

"Yes, sorry I'm late." McKell answered with a weak tone.

"Well, you should immediately heat up the engine and prepared to go." Cedric said.

"Okay." Then he sat in the driver's seat and started the engine.

After Cedric and Jeslyn out of a box car, he whistled and Adriano perched on his arm, "Good job buddy, now I want you to take care of our assets." Adriano nodded and he then went inside, where all the cages are located.

Inside, Cruz, Hector and Izador waiting for him, "So, what to do then?" Cruz asked.

"We have to keep this up to the next destination." Adriano said.

"Where are we going?" Asked Izador.

"We're going to El Salvador. There are many black market that will buy these birds. "Adriano said, and then he flew and landed on one of the cages,"I do not know why, but the humans would buy them with a high prices."

"So what's your plan?" Jeslyn asked, when she was already in the car.

"There was an auction on the black market, and it is in El Salvador." Cedric answered with pleasure.

"What El Salvador?" McKell surprised, "It is very far, are you sure the birds are not going to wake up?"

"Relax fella, blue macaw is quickly adapted to humans, after all they are still small, so they will be faster tame." Jeslyn replied calmly.

"That's right, so, quickly go now !" exclaimed Cedric.

"Okay." Then, McKell immediately stepped on the gas and they began to move toward El Salvador.

Meanwhile, Adlyne was tending the wounds that exist in the body of her boyfriend. With leaves she wrapped him up and make some sort of compress for his head.

Felipe then started to sober up and turned to his girlfriend, "Adlyne?" With a half-conscious, he turned his head, looking around him, "Where am I? What happened?"

With a smile on her face Adlyne answered, "You are in our nest. You were almost dead and I immediately help you after some time I hear your scream."

Felipe immediately remember the events before, "What? Oh no, no." He got up immediately, but because his body was full with wounds, he just stopped and withstand the pain,"Ouch- "

"You're still hurt, dear. You'd better get some rest first. "Adlyne said, trying to help her boyfriend lie down," We need to stay calm."

"It's an emergency situation, honey. I've got to tell Eduardo." Felipe said.

Adlyne only looked at the face of her boyfriend with a view disappointed, "I think Eduardo can not do anything."

"What do you mean?" Felipe asked, confused.

"After you go to save them, I fly to his nest, but he slept very soundly, and I could not wake him. Then I flew back and get around to other nests to looking for help. However, they circumstances was asleep and could not be awakened, same with Eduardo. "Adlyne answered.

"Just like the chicks, they were all asleep. What caused it?"

"I've no idea, but I wish Eduardo can be patient with this." Then Adlyne lay down next to her boyfriend, "You'd better get some rest, honey. Night is still long. I know this is very bad, but we can not do anything, we can only wait until tomorrow, hopefully the others woke up as soon as possible."

"Okay." Then he turned to his girlfriend who has closed her eyes, "Hey, thanks for helping me."

With her eyes closed she replied, "No problem. Most importantly you are safe. "

"The birds of darkness?" Felipe said to himself, "Who are they?"

* * *

"Oh God, if this storm is not immediately stopped, the aircraft will fall down." Ricardo said to himself. He was in a small plane, where Blu and the others were.

They were in the aircraft that shaking due to the storms, or in other words is turbulence. Blu and the others were asleep in the passenger seat, until suddenly Bia fell down and awakened, "Oww." Bia then got up and flew into the pilot's seat, where Ricardo looks panicked, "What happened?" Bia asked when she landed in pilot's seat next to him.

However, Ricardo could only hear the squawked coming out of her beak, "Oh hi Bia, turbulence has woke you up, huh? Apparently, this will take several minutes longer.

Then, Tiago sleeping soundly also awakened, because the shocks of the aircraft has made him thrown into the air. He immediately opened his eyes when he was in the air, "Wow, what is this?"He did not realize if he were floating, so that he fell to the plane's floor, "It hurts."

Bia immediately approached her brother, "You okay?" Bia asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine." Tiago helped to his feet by his sister, "What's going on?"

"We are experiencing turbulence." Bia said.

"Turb- what?" Tiago look confused.

"Turbulence is the change of velocity airflow that causes a shock to the body of the craft, both small and great." Bia explained. However, Tiago still do not understand.

Then, Ricardo's voice coming from a speaker, "Attention everyone, we'll experience a shocks. I hope you stay calm and put on your seat belt. "

Bia and Tiago immediately flew back into the passenger seat and put on their seat belt, after they paired the seat belts on their parents, their sister, uncle Roberto and aunt Gracie who was still asleep.

"Is this plane going to fall down?" Tiago asked with afraid, "The storm is really great."

"Relax, Turbulence is a natural thing when making the flight. Comparison plane crashed because Turbelensi is 1 : 1 Million." Bia tried to calm her brother. After Tiago hear her explanation, he can breathe easily, but he into panic again when Bia continues to explain, "That's for a big plane, but I doubt if this little plane can survive this turbulence."

Tiago's face turned pale, "What !?" cried Tiago.

Then, the shocks changing become stronger and caused some goods fell from the cargo and overwrite Blu and the others, and make them woke up.

"Hi Mom, Dad." Bia said, "I think you woke up at the wrong time."

"Huh, What-" Before Blu finishing his words, the plane returned shaking, enormous shocks.

A big sized suitcase fell off and will override Roberto. Luckily, just before the suitcase was hit him, Gracie is holding a suitcase and put it on the floor of the plane safely, "Are you all right?" Gracie asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. "Roberto replied with trembling.

"I will see Ricardo, you'd better stay here and keep your head." Then, Gracie flew toward her friend.

"What happened?" Gracie asked, and can be understood by Ricardo.

"Gracie?" Ricardo replied, "Turbulence, and as you can see there is a cumulonimbus cloud."

"Oh no." Gracie was worried.

"Yes you are right, this will be the worst flight of my life." Ricardo said quietly, "We have to stay calm, and I will be trying to get through the clouds."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yes, I know, The Birds of darkness is back, they had killed his father Blu and they'll go to El Salvador where Blu and the others also how to get there. Is Blu will meet with them? Yes, as you know, Blu and the others are experiencing severe turbulence. Can Ricardo overcome this?**

 **Then, about 'Rio: Planet-X' will I explain a few things. So, the next story, I want to add the action scenes, Blu and Jewel. And I'm trying to add some action scenes in this story as well. So, what do you think about this? I need some advices from you guys.**

 **Anyway, thanks for taking your time to read this chapter and I'm sorry if there are grammatical mistakes. I hope it doesn't bother you.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	11. Five Minutes of Tranquility

**Hi guys ... Sorry to keep you waiting. Because I was kept busy by school exams and writing my second story, Rio: Planet-X (please read it). But now, I've finished my school exams and now I'm enjoying my holidays in the end of the year. So, I can optimize for writing stories.**

 **I got very helpful advice from Alexriolover95, "Also, for you, I think you should seek out a beta reader. Basically it's someone who reads your first chapters and points out your mistakes in writing. Just a tip helpfull! "**

 **Well Alex, I have followed your advice and fairly helpful. I say thank you, my friend.**

 **Okay, no need to wait any longer, let's get to the story. Happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Five Minutes of Tranquility

* * *

Torrential rains accompanied by strong winds and sometimes lightning illuminates the night sky for a moment. And in the night sky, seen a small plane that flew leads to cumulonimbus, it looked very black cloud with lightning nearby. Inside the plane there was a pilot and the passenger's seat only a few birds. Blu and his family, Roberto, and Gracie

"What's going on?" Carla asked with a worried face, "Why this plane sometimes shaking?"

"Good you asked." Said Bia, who sits next to her, "But sorry, I do not think you need to know."

"Why?" Carla added panic.

"Because we're going to die, you know. The aircraft is being buffeted by a storm and sooner or later, we'll die!" Tiago said with hysterical.

Carla's face turned pale, and suddenly, "What !?" Carla screamed hysterically as her brother.

"Hey, hey kids." Blu said, and tried to calm his children. However, they still screaming.

"Shut up!" Jewel yell at them and they instantly silent. Then, she told her husband, "Go ahead Blu. Now, keep calm them."

"Okay, thanks." Blu cleared his throat, "So, according to the instructions in order to guide survivors of natural disasters, is not to panic. We must remain calm and find a solution." Blu explained, and the children began to look calm.

"That's right, dad." Bia added, "Not like these two birds." Bia insinuating her brother and sister.

"Oh come on, you think you don't panic at a time like this?" Tiago said irritably.

"No, I don't." Bia boasted.

Bia and Tiago began to quarrel and causing rowdy, "Oh, come on kids." Blu tried to stop them, "In addition to not panic, guide number two is also important." Blu sighed deeply. Bia and Tiago attention to their father, "We must stay together and work together to find solutions to problems." Bia and Tiago only silence, "Now, you go back to your seat and sit quietly. I will protect you ..." Blu glanced at Jewel that was watching over them,"... And also your mother. Because you are the light." Blu smiled and then he flew toward the cockpit. Heard the words of their father. Bia and Tiago started better, and calmly sat down in their seats.

In the cockpit, Gracie and Ricardo appeared to be confused with the cumulonimbus, "Flight 101 waiting for instructions." Ricardo is communicating with Air Traffic Controller, or can be called the control tower, "There's cumulonimbus in front of us! We are waiting for instructions!" But, there was no response from the control tower,"Shit! It looks like this storm disturbing the signal."

"Gracie!" Blu shouted when he arrived in the cockpit, "What's going on?"

"Blu?" Gracie stared, "There's a bit of a problem. As you can see." She pointed toward a big cloud with lightning in the vicinity.

"Oh My God!" Blu shocked, "Cumulonimbus cloud? This is bad, we could fall hit by lightning."

"Relax..." Ricardo smiled, seems he was getting a solution, "...I have a plan!" Though he has only heard them squawked, he can know what they worry about, "I'm going to fly this plane higher, more precisely above the clouds. The only safe place is there." Blu and Gracie listen,"But, this little plane..." Ricardo sighed,"... can not last long above the clouds. We have only five minutes to fly above the clouds, and if it exceeds, then we must swooping down."

Blu and Gracie surprised by his explanation, "I think this is the only way." Said Gracie.

"I agree." Blu glanced at Gracie, and then Ricardo, "Let's do it!" Blu convincing.

"Alright." Gracie smiled.

"Now is better you both back into the passenger seat and put on your seatbelt tightly! The rest, leave it to me." Ricardo said confidently. Blu and Gracie nodded and they flew back into the passenger seat, "Now it's just you and me, my little plane." Ricardo said to himself.

"Everyone, please listen!" Gracie shouted for attention, "We will have a little turbulence. Therefore, be quiet at your place and wear your seat belt tightly."

Blu flew towards his family and reassure them, "What's wrong, Blu." Jewel asked with worry.

"Nothing's wrong, honey." Blu said calmly, "Everything is perfect, now you sit down with the children and I will be at your side. Do not forget to fasten your seatbelts!" While Gracie and Roberto was sitting next to them and seemed Gracie was soothe Roberto.

"Okay, okay!" Ricardo getting ready to fly a plane headed upward, "Muster the whole ability and spread your wings." Ricardo be in control and he began to increase control and instantly aircraft heading up, "Come on, come on!" Ricardo see the clouds of cumulonimbus started to hit the tail section of the plane. Lightning and thunder shook the plane, Blu and the others begin to feel them upward. Ricardo kept trying to fly a plane into the clouds, "Come on!" Yelled Ricardo, but because the wind is big enough lead to somewhat difficult to penetrate the clouds. Finally, the plane broke through the clouds and Ricardo began to breathe with relief, "Finally."

The plane flew in stride on a cloud, and they can see the stars shining bright, "Very beautiful." Jewel said in amazement, staring at the stars through the window. Blu just smiling at the stars, neither does his children, Roberto and Gracie.

Meanwhile, Ricardo is at rest, and staring at the stars, "Three minutes again." Ricardo looked at his watch, "Only the last step."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Blu said with a homey feeling.

"Yes!" Jewel replied while gazing them through the window, "I didn't know if the star looked more closely will be beautiful like this."

Blu smiling and Jewel leaning on his shoulder, "You know, Jewel," Blu said softly, "This is what I'm feeling right now. The sky is dark and cold, but illuminated by the light of billions of stars." Jewel looked at him without a response,"You and the kids..., "Blu paused for a moment,"...Thank you."

Jewel smiled, and then she's stand up and look at the full moon with moonlight illuminating the plane, "And you, Blu." Jewel said, "You are the light of the moon." Blu merely looked at his wife without a response, and Jewel went on to say, "Although moonlight is cold, but it is enough to make the stars do not feel lonely and together light up the night sky." Bia, Carla and Tiago look at their parents with a sense of excitement, seeing they look harmonious and full of affection.

Meanwhile, Roberto and Gracie see them. They consider them as a harmonious family, " They are a harmony family, is not it?" Roberto said softly.

"Yes." Gracie replied. But somehow her face reflect the sadness, "What's wrong with me. Why do I feel touched to see them?" Gracie said in her mind.

"I wish I have my own family soon." Roberto said with a little envious to them.

Five minutes of tranquility, Ricardo and the passengers sitting quietly while enjoying the beautiful night sky, while below them there are storm clouds that a time will hit them. Ricardo was relaxing while seeing of the night sky, until suddenly, "It's time." It says 'danger' on the control plane. It turned out that the time has shown more than 5 minutes, "All passenger. Please wear a seatbelt, because we will experience the height of the storm."

Blu and the others, getting ready in their seats and wearing their seat belts, "Calm down, kids!" Blu trying to calm his children, because they looked worried and panicked, "We'll be fine."

"Yes, I'm very confident." Blu answered with a fake smile, "I hope." Blu said to himself, and turned out to, Blu as worried as his family. Blu see the Jewel, and she was equally frightened like him. Blu looked toward the window and through the window, he started to see the decline and entering into the cloud. He no longer see the stars, but felt his body go down.

The fuselage started vibrate and cause some goods fell, but fortunately none were exposed. Meanwhile, Ricardo with all of his power controlling the aircraft which being buffeted by the wind and rain. The airframe is sometimes shaky and he trying to balance it, "I can not see the runway!" Ricardo said frantically, "Heavy rain make the window frosted." Suddenly the engines start frozen and cause Ricardo panicked, "What! No, no, no. Don't now." The plane was totally uncontrollable and fly nosedive down. The tools of controls for the airplane does not function and cause Ricardo can not do anything," Damn!" But fortunately at that time there is a connection with the control tower, and there was someone there who contacted him, "Aircraft 101!" said someone in the control tower through headphones, "What happened there?"

"We lost control!" Ricardo replied by shouting, "The engines were completely frozen and I could not control the plane!"

"Do not panic! There is an emergency button on you, and it's red."

"Yes, there is."

"Okay, now press it and your engine plane will going back to normal!"

"Roger that!" Ricardo pressed the button as instructed and slowly, aircraft engine back on and the normal "The engines," Ricardo said with relief, "It's back on."

"Good." Answer someone who is in the control tower, "Now you're the best point to the southwest, toward 3.30. 50 degrees to the right."

"Roger that!" Ricardo said, "Okay. Attention to passengers, soon we will be landing. I am Ricardo, thank you for doing flight with us." Blu and the other after hearing the statement of Ricardo, began to breathe and cheering. Further, Ricardo began to stabilize the aircraft and the aircraft began to fly as usual and Ricardo began to bring the plane down gently, "This is flight 101, requesting permission to land."

"Permission is received, please landing through second lane."

"Roger that." Ricardo diverting aircraft according instructions and eject aircraft wheels. Rocardo landed with caution. He lowered the nose of the plane first, then began to lower the fuselage gently. Although the runway slippery and the wind occasionally push the plane, but Ricardo managed to handle it and finally the whole aircraft has been above the runway and he tried to stop the plane. After a while, the plane completely stopped and they landed safely, "Alright, all passengers, we've landed safely. Welcome to El Salvador."

.

.

.

.

.

 **I almost having a heart attack (just kidding). I am grateful that they managed to land safely in El Salvador. What new things will they experience? Wait, the next chapter.**

 **Once again I would like to thank Alexriolover95 for the advice. See you in the next chapter.**


	12. Family?

**Hey guys... How are you? Well, for now there is nothing I need to say. After all, I am also confused what to say. So, we go directly to the story. Happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Family?

* * *

After Ricardo managed to land the plane, Blu and the others rest and shelter from heavy rain at the airport. The small airport has only one runway and 2 control tower. At the airport there are only two people, they are the guardians of the night, and one of them walked over to Ricardo and his passenger, "Good night," he said, kindly.

"Good night." Ricardo replied with friendly too, "Are you the one who contacted us when in flight?"

"Yes, it's me." he answered, smiling.

"If it's true, is an honor if you accept my gratitude." Ricardo said politely, "Thanks to you, we can survive."

"You don't need to thank me." He replied with humility, "It's my duty, because I am here as the head of the air traffic control sector 17. My name is Thomas Harland, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. My name is Ricardo," Ricardo introduces himself,"And I took off from Rio de Janeiro and as you saw, we almost crash and thanks to you, we survived."

"Forget it. That's my duty," Replied Thomas.

"So, Mr. Harland. Are you here alone? "Ricardo asked while watching around the airport is pretty quiet," I often pass through this airport. I think this airport was no longer in operation. "

"Yes, you're right." Thomas replied leisurely, "But, one week ago, this airport was re-operated by the government to anticipate the explosion of the Ilopango Volcano, and the airport will be a place of refuge and a means of assistance to the victims sender. Because this airport was is close to Lake Ilopango. And I'm not alone here. I'm here with a geologist, he was assigned here with me."

Then came a white-haired man with a wrinkled face. He seems elderly, "Welcome, everyone. I am Filbert Galton." He named Filbert Galton, he was greeting with friendly. But somehow, Ricardo looked at him quizzically, as if he ever met him.

"Hi Mr. Galton, nice to meet you." Ricardo replied with friendly too. Then he saw Gracie who was in a cage in his backpack, she was staring at him with sharp eyes, "It looks like the rain has begun to subside." Ricardo went on to say, "I think it's better we'll go and looking for lodging near here to spend night. Gentlemen, excuse me."

"Wait!" Exclaimed Galton, there appears to be something that makes him curious, "You said 'we'. Are you with someone else?"

"Yes." Ricardo replied calmly, "I and my goods."

"Okay...I understand." Reply Galton, glancing at his bag that slightly open, "Why does your bag look full?"

"It's because I'm carrying a lot of stuff and this is all stuff I need." Ricardo answered as he closed his bag, "Sorry gentlemen. I don't have much time. I excuse me." Ricardo walked out the airport and walking under the drizzle. While Galton stared after him with suspicious of him.

"All right, guys." Ricardo said after walking quite a distance from the airport. Then he opened his bag and Bia directly out, "Phew... I think I'm going to die of oxygen deprivation." Even though Ricardo could only hear her squawked, he knows if the birds ran out of oxygen.

"I'm sorry, guys." Ricardo said with pity, "I was forced to hide you."

"Who's he?" Jewel asked, but Ricardo could not understand her.

"He is a bad guy." Gracie is finally answered, "Somehow my instincts say so."

"Wait, your instincts?" Argued Blu, "The man who looks good, you call evil? After all, he is a geologist."

"I do not know." Gracie replied with confusion, "But something bothers me. I think I ever met him. "

"Guys, guys!" Roberto said, trying to call attention, "Can you guys stop arguing about who he is, and focus on our primary objective? It seems heavy rain began to fall again. Besides, we've been away from him and if he is evil as claimed by Gracie, we're safe now."

Ricardo did not understand the conversation of birds and just ignore it, "Guys. I think we'd better look for inn that is close to here and spend the night, because the night is still long. After all, Lake Ilopango very dangerous if passed at night, especially with this rain."

"Great idea!" Exclaimed Gracie and Ricardo could understand her. Ricardo then headed for the highway.

The highway is quite crowded in the middle of the night when it rains. Many passing cars. Sidewalk filled with pedestrians and hawker stalls are already closed. Ricardo stopped at a crosswalk and light shows red for pedestrians. After several minutes of waiting, finally the light turned green and he was crossing the busy road. The same city in general, if night alleys of the city are deserted and there are a lot of puddles there. Ricardo walk to blend together with other pedestrians, while Blu and the others are in his bag, sat down and glanced out. They could see the lights from the buildings and the light from a vehicle that sometimes make noise.

"Wow, sparkling city!" Carla said.

"Yeah, I know." Tiago and Bia answered in unison.

While Jewel glanced at the gleaming city without comment. Then, she look at Roberto alone in a corner of the cage, "Hey Beto" Jewel approached him, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No uh... I mean yes, yes, I'm fine." Roberto replied nervously, "It's just a little afraid of human civilization." Roberto perhaps recalling the events of 14 years ago, when humans came and destroyed the forests, where he stay.

"Come on, Beto. No one should be afraid of. I've been living with humans for 15 years, and not all humans are bad." Jewel said, trying to calm her friend.

"Okay." Roberto embolden himself to glance out. He saw the vehicles and some people are walking beside him. Then, he saw the lights of skyscrapers and hear the noise of the city life.

"All right, guys. This is where we are." Ricardo said, when he stopped at a four-story house with a dim light right above a door that was on the front steps, so it seemed the door is red. He approached the door and rang a bell located at the top right.

After waiting for 3 minutes, came a voice from within, "What's the password?" A girl's voice, and she peered through a crack in the door.

Ricardo silent and looked with annoyance, "Seriously. I created the password. Should I tell?" He replied with annoyance.

"Oh!" The girl looked surprised, "Right." She then unlock and open the door, "I'm sorry, Uncle Ricardo. Please come in."

"Thank you, Eldora." Ricardo took off his jacket and went into the house, "Apparently, you're keeping the house well, huh?" Ricardo said, as he browsed the state of the house, "Good job, kid!"

Her name is Eldora, a little girl with curly hair and brown-skinned. She lived in this house and this house is actually belongs Ricardo. Ricardo found her sick on the road, she was dying and was only accompanied by her grandmother. Ricardo felt sorry and he decided to take care of both of them. To that end, Ricardo let them live in his house and take care of business while taking care of his little inn.

"So," Eldora said, "You have finished your work, so you can go home?"

"No, I have not done yet," Ricardo replied, "I've just been to stay and spend the night. After all, it is still raining and the road to where I worked quite dangerous if impassable when it rains." Ricardo looked around the house which quiet,"So where is your grandmother?"

"My grandmother already asleep, and thanks to her who has been promoting this house in a nursing home last week, many visitors are coming, though they are old and sometimes with their grandchildren." Eldora explained happily, "Anyway, I'm glad you can visit here, uncle Ricardo. "

Ricardo smiled and stroked her hair curly, "No. I'm the one who should be grateful to you." He replied with a smile,"By the way, is there any empty room left here? "

"Obviously, uncle." Eldora replied, then she ran into a locker and took a key, "This is it, uncle. The key of your room which cozy and warm. I deliberately did not rent it to someone else and I always clean it. Because I'm sure one day, you will go home." She smiled.

"Okay." Ricardo grabbed the key, "Thank you." Ricardo walking towards the stairs, and before climbing the stairs, "You should not stay up all night anymore, because it's not good for your body. Good night, kid." He yawn and walk up.

"Certainly, Uncle Ricardo." Eldora answered with a smile.

Ricardo walked up the stairs to the top floor, right at the threshold of the stairs. His room is large enough with two beds, "All right, guys. Welcome to my room." He turned on the light and the room looks clean and tidy. He walked to the window and opened the curtains, and he can see the rain still falling thickly. He put his bag, where Blu and the others were, and soon the birds flew out and watched around the room.

"Finally." Jewel inhale a deep breath, "Fresh Air. No offense, but inside there was very stuffy." Lucky Ricardo did not know something of what she said, so he just smiled.

"Yes, and I'm very tired." Gracie said, then she yawned. Then, she flew toward the bed and threw herself on a pillow, "This is my favorite spot." Apparently, she realized that Blu and Jewel's kids are already at her side, and they were already asleep so soundly. Gracie looked at them, "It was fast. And... they are so cute when they sleep.

Blu and Jewel approached their children, "They're asleep?" Jewel asked.

"Definitely they are tired." Blu replied, "Glad they're asleep." Blu smiled to his children.

"I'd better sleep as well." Jewel said, "You don't mind if I sleep here?" She asked Gracie.

"Sure," Gracie replied with a smile, "You are their mother, and besides I'm happy if sleeping with a friend."

"Thank you." Jewel lying beside her kids and Gracie saw them with a feeling of comfort and calm, as she saw her happiness.

"All right, Jewel," Blu said, "I'll find somewhere else to sleep. Good evening, all of you." He flew looking for a safe place to lie down, and he found a stuffed rabbit leaning against the window,"I think there comfortably." He flew to the window and leaned back on the doll,"Ah .. .Highly comfortably." He can lie down while seeing the sights the city under heavy rain.

Then, Roberto approached Blu, "Hey Blu." He greets.

"Hi, Roberto." Replied Blu kindly.

"Can I sleep with you?" Asked Roberto.

"Certain. There is still plenty of room here." Blu set aside place for Roberto.

"Thank you." Roberto lay down beside Blu, and he looking out the window with him, "It's like this, human life?" Roberto asked in amazement.

"Yes. Humans, smartest creatures on this planet. I know, sometimes you think that if man is evil and love to make mischief on earth, but it is not true. There are some, but not all of them, right?" Blu said.

"Yes ... I know, since humans have saved our region, our tribe, our home. My mind turns about humans. They are no longer a scary monster." Roberto then glanced at Jewel who is sleeping with her children,"I wish I know how it felt to live with humans for many years, such as Jewel. I've known her since childhood, although only a few weeks I played with her. She is an excited bird and you're lucky to have her. You promised to always protect her, do you?"

"Of course, although have to sacrifice my life." Blu answered confidently, "And talk about a childhood friend." Blu glanced at Gracie who asleep beside his wife, "I feel sad when remembering the past. Gracie and I just met and talked only half a day, and the next day ..." Blu paused for a moment," ... I lost everything."

"Blu, I know. Humans, right? Indeed, argh ... I'm confuse about what to say. But you just said that not all humans are evil. So forget about your past, forgive them and look to the future. I might be crazy to say this, but when I saw you, I thought of myself in the past. Feelings of revenge against humans." Roberto yawn, "I'm getting sleepy. Get some sleep, buddy. Good night." Roberto closed his eyes.

"The future, huh..." Blu, think of the words of Roberto just now, and he see his family, they look very good night's sleep. Then, he turned and saw the rain through the window.

Meanwhile, Ricardo came out of the bathroom, after brushing his teeth and then went to bed. Before he slept, he took her necklace. His necklace made of silver and the necklace there is a round ornament and can be opened. Ricardo opened and inside it, there is a picture of a little girl and adult women.

"My family..." Ricardo said, staring at the picture.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Family, huh? What is a family? I'm sure, you have the answer, each person is different explain what the meaning of a family.**

 **All right, my friends. This is the end of the twelfth chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to you who have taken the time to read this chapter. See you in the next chapter.**

 **Oops ... Did I say 'the end'? No, this chapter is not over yet. There is a little bonus in this chapter. Please read :);). And I'm sorry if this chapter was too long.**

* * *

 _ **~Blu's POV~**_

"Where am I?" I asked myself. Why do I ask? Because I was in a place that is dark, quiet and cold. I do not know where I am, everything is dark. I constantly look around and walk to all directions, but I did not find anything. And, at that moment I realized that I was in a place that is not only dark, but also empty, "Hello ... Is there anyone here?" I kept calling, hoping someone to hear my voice.

Then I heard something, "This song ..." I'm familiar with this song. I was constantly looking for the source of the sound. Until finally, I found a glimmer of light in front of me. I walked to the light source, and apparently the source of the sound as well. Until when I was in a nest. The same nest that was in my memory.

Then, I saw a sight just like in my memory. The bird dancing and singing cheerfully. They sang 'Real in Rio' and I realized there was a little bird who danced beside me, and it turned out it was me. I see myself dancing with cheerful rhythm of the song, until when there is something which I don't want to see. The hunters catch birds were dancing merrily and cause the birds to panic and fly here and there.

I saw myself which panic and confusion, and then I saw myself fall out of the nest, "Wait ... Hang on." I jumped to help myself, but I realized something which surprised me, "What! I can not fly ..." I fell and bumped to the ground, and when I opened my eyes, I saw my father dying,"Blu !?" He said with a weak tone.

I immediately approached him, "Father, father. You okay?" However, before I approached him, he disappeared with the wind. Then, I saw something on the ground. Messages left by my father, and written with blood, 742, "What does it mean?"

As I was thinking about it, suddenly someone was poking from behind me and right on my heart. I was surprised, and spitting up blood. And my blood mixed with my father blood, "Who are you?" I asked to the person who stabbed me.

"Who am I?" he said, and then I could hear the evil laugh, "I am your worst nightmare, Blu." What! He knows my name, "Your mother will be disappointed in you, because you could not save your father." He went on to say. Then he pulled the object which stabbed me and I felt an extreme pain. I fell right onto my father blood.

Suddenly I was on a sea. Somehow I can stand on the water, but that's not what surprised me, but I saw my mother flying overhead, "You disappoint me, Blu." She said, then suddenly she raised her voice, "You're useless, even you could not save your father and your family!"

"Mother, wait. Mom..." I watch her fly away and suddenly, I was plunged into the sea,"Help, Help. I can not swim." But my my mother does not care about me and she casually fly away from me.

I was played by waves of the sea and I ended up sinking. I began to feel the cold sea water and all the water go into my lungs, cause I can not breathe. Several times I tried to swim to the surface, but I can not. My wings are tired and my breath began to run out. Finally, I resigned and closed my eyes, into the deep ocean, dark and cold.


	13. Ending of The Journey

**Hi guys ... We meet again. After I describe El Salvador in the previous chapter, and frankly I do not know much about the state of the city of El Salvador, so forgive me if there are not in accordance with reality. Well, I just watched El Salvador via Google Map.**

 **Okay. We headed to the story. Happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Ending of The Journey

* * *

"Mom, no!" Blu shout and immediately wake up. Cold sweat moistened the feather (even though biologically, birds can not sweaty) with panting breath. He immediately sat down and looked around. He see Roberto asleep beside him, on top of a doll, and then see Jewel, Gracie and his children sleep on the bed, "A horrible dream." He said, then he turned to the window and looked out. Seen in front of him, a glimmer of light began to emerge from behind the horizon with a bright orange sky, no clouds overcast the slightest. A fresh atmosphere portrayed through the window, and looks wet leaves after rain overnight. The streets filled with puddles and still rare vehicle traffic. Early morning is bright and fresh, after overnight rain.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of the creaking door of the bathroom, "Oh, you're up, little buddy." Ricardo came out of the bathroom, with a small towel around his neck, "Good morning." Blu reply with squawked, "A sunny day, isn't? Looks like the rain had completely subsided and we began to continue the journey on this fine day." Ricardo went on to say,"After eating the delicious dishes that have been made by Eldora," he then sniff, "Hmp... the scent up here."

An hour later, Ricardo and the birds have finished spending their breakfast dishes, "Okay Eldora." Ricardo said, when he and the birds are at the door and prepared to continue their journey, "Thank you for breakfast. It was very tasty."

Eldora smiled and replied, "You're welcome, uncle. Next time visit here again, Okay? Because without you, this place is pretty quiet." Beside her there is an old lady with gray hair on her head, sitting in a rocking chair with tooth missing, and her skin wrinkled,"Grandma, say goodbye to him." Eldora said to the old woman and it turns out she is her grandmother.

"What? You said what?" Her grandmother asked confusion with a hoarse and weak voice, and it seemed like she is a bit deaf.

Ricardo smiled, "Good-bye, grandma. I hope you're getting healthier." Then he glanced at Eldora with a smile,"Kid, take care of your grandmother. Besides me, only she's your family."

Eldora nodded and smiled, "Okay, uncle. Goodbye!" she waved her hand, the birds also waved their wings from Ricardo's bag, then they squawked,"Oh, I'll miss you too." Eldora said to the birds.

"All right, let's continue the trip!" Exclaimed Ricardo, followed by squawking of the bird in his bag.

Ricardo walking through the same sidewalk as yesterday. He walking among the pedestrians who are busy with their cell phones, and glanced at their watch, "A busy day," Ricardo said. That morning, is so fresh and peaceful, the vehicles are still rare, all the people choose to walk in the morning. The streets are deserted and only occasionally traveled by bus between cities. The bus, occasionally run over puddles and flushed around. After Ricardo walked a few blocks to the front, then he stopped at the crossings. Not have to wait a long time, because the streets are pretty quiet, and then he crossed the street. Gracie peek out and she can see the direction board at her side, "Lake Ilopango only few meters more, guys. Just stay turned north and walked a few blocks, we will arrive."

"Really?" Bia said excitedly.

"Yep." Gracie replied with a smile.

"What do you plan?" Tiago said to his sister with suspicion.

"Not a problem for you, do you?" Bia said coolly, "Besides, my plan is not as bad as your plan." Tiago looked at her with an expression annoyed.

Jewel chuckled to see her children, and then she look at her husband sitting beside her. She can see the nervousness on his face, "Blu. You are okay? You look nervous."

Blu gasped, "What? Oh no, no, honey. Do I look nervous?" Blu said nervously,"Yes, yes Jewel. You are right. I am nervous and not only nervous, but also fear. I'm afraid that if my mother will not recognize me and may be disappointed to me because I had lost them." Blu thinking about his nightmare last night.

"Oh...honey." Jewel said in a soft tone, then she embraced his head and pressed her beak to her husband beak, "You know, when someone has lost someone who is very meaningful, creating a longing and after a few years did not met then finally reunited, what will happen?"

"They will revelers and hug each other." Blu said.

"Exactly." Jewel said softly, "So, you do not need to be nervous, moreover worry. Your mother is greatly missed you, and she loves you so much, and she had to lose you for many years. When she meet you, she would be very happy and there will be a feeling that is difficult to explain. As my father and me when we first met. Besides, there is no reason why your mother disappointed in you. You go to her, and at the first time she looked at you... " Jewel paused for a moment, "... she will immediately remember you."

Blu silent and thinking of the words of his wife. Then, he said, "You're right, Jewel. I miss her and love her. And when we met, the longing will cured." Blu then smiled,"Thank you, honey."

Finally, Ricardo has been standing in front of a dense forest, like the Amazon. Then he barged into the forest through the path muddy. After a few meters walking and occasionally fell because of a slippery road, Ricardo and the birds arrived in a shack. The shack was located at the foot of Ilpango volcano. The shack was wooden walls, painted turquoise with a tiled roof, wide enough for the size of the bathroom and bedroom.

Ricardo sighed, "Finally, here we are. This is where I live." Then the birds fly out of his bag and watched around full of tall trees with shady leafy,"Furthermore, I handed it to Gracie. She will show the way to the northern tribe."

Gracie nodded, "Welcome, guys." Gracie said excitedly, "In the northern tribe."

"Ah, where?" Carla asked, looking around, "You mean, this shack is a northern tribe?"

"Of course not," Gracie replied with a smile, "The northern tribe is couple of miles more to get there." She pointed toward a large lake, "Our region around that lake, or more precisely located on the edge of the lake."

"Wait." Jewel said, "So, your territory is hidden from humans? You said you coexist with humans. "

"Yeah right." Gracie replied, "Living side by side with human, Ricardo. It was he who protects us and create equipment that really helped us. "

"Oh... I see." Jewel said, and it seems she began to understand.

"More recently, we realized that life is too close to humans also dangerous. So, we just believe in one man." When Gracie explained, Tiago suddenly interrupted her.

"Hey, hey. Can we stop talking and finish our journey?" Tiago asked calmly.

"Oh, yes. You're right." Gracie replied,"So, until where are we?"

Suddenly there came a voice that does not clear the source, "You're going to show the way to the northern tribe." the mysterious voice replied.

"Wow, what's that noise?" Roberto asked, looking around.

"This is our voice." The voice mysteriously reappeared.

"Well, Gracie." Blu said, with an expression of panic, "Is there any other creature here?"

"Of course. We are the keepers here." The voice mysteriously reappeared.

"Oh no. It is the sound of a ghost!" Exclaimed Tiago and he began to fear, and then he flew and perched on a tree branch.

"Who do you call a ghost?" Suddenly a chameleon was beside him. It makes Tiago shouting and surprised, and then he stepped back, "Hey dude. You're stepping on my tail." Suddenly, there is others chameleon, and Tiago stepping on his tail. Tiago shouted back and he lost his balance, and he fell from a tree branch and crashed into the bushes, "Argh... buddy. You fall on my back." There was an other chameleon be stricken by him. Tiago shouted back and fly towards his family and hid in the back of his father.

"Dad, What kind of creatures are they?" Tiago asked shakily.

Blu chuckled, "Do not be afraid Tiago. They are chameleons and it seemed like they had been camouflaged and spy on us."

Carla and Bia laughing out loud, "Ha ha ha... If you could see your face when you're scared, you would be laughed." Carla said as she took a breath, because tired after laughing.

"A coward bird." Add Bia. Tiago just look at his sisters with a face of anger, rage and shame.

"Stop it, Kids." Jewel said, trying to calm the atmosphere. And the three chameleon was walking toward them, "So, you're the source of the voice?" Jewel asked them.

"Yes, we are the guards at the main gate, at the same entrance." One of the chameleon said, "My name is Chamone, then..." he pointed chameleon that is on the right, "He is Chamtwo, and..." then, pointing to the left,"He is Chamthree."

"You're scaring my special guest, huh?" Gracie said to the chameleon with irritation.

"No, no ma'am." Chamone replied nervously, "We just welcome them. Wait, you say a special guest." Gracie nodded, then Chamone walked toward Blu, then he walked to the top of his shoulder, look at his feathers, eyes, beak, and even his tongue,"You're very similar to the leader." Chamone said with wonder.

"Of course he looks like." Gracie said confidently, "Because he is her son who is missing."

"What?" Chamone cried out in surprise, "You must be Blu. Oh, oh forgive me for lack of politeness." He cleans his feathers and going down,"It's an honor to meet you. "

"The honor?" Blu said with wonder, "Come on, you're too excessively."

Chamtwo then look at three small blue macaw, "You certainly are Blu's children. I say, welcome." Carla, Bia and Tiago smiled and bowed salute.

"My name is Bia..." Bia said kindly.

"I'm Carla ..." Carla said with a smile.

While Tiago, seems to be interested in the chameleon, and he walked slowly toward them, "Hey guys ... my name is Tiago. I'm sorry I stepped on your tail and hit your back."

"No, young master. We are supposed to apologize for scaring you." Chamtwo said politely.

"Pfft... young master?" Carla said with a laugh.

"Yes, it fits when you're scared to death." Bia added, and then she laughed again, just like Carla.

"Watch out guys." Tiago said in his mind. Then he looked at the chameleon, "So, how do you do it? I mean you could disappear?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Chamthree said, then suddenly he disappeared from Tiago's view.

"Yes, I mean it!" Tiago shouted for joy, "How can you do that?"

"It's not disappear, son. This we call camouflage. So, we can equate with our body color of the surrounding environment, so we hardly visible." Chamthree explained.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Tiago shouted, "And it is very interesting." He smiled mischievously, glancing at his sisters.

"Okay Chamone." Gracie said earnestly, "We want to the northern tribe. So, prepare the express lane for us."

"Okay, ma'am." Chamone responds affirmatively, then he turned and walked toward Chamtwo and Chamthree, "Attention all." Chamone screaming, trying to get attention, "You heard her, right? We must prepare the express lane, because they will reach northern tribe. So, what are you waiting for? Prepare the Giant slingshot!"

"All right, sir!" Chamtwo and Chamthree said in unison. Then they spread.

Chamtwo walked towards two tree lined, and then he pushed a few strands of dried leaves covering the cross sign, "This place has been prepared." He shouted.

"Great." Said Gracie, then she looked at the others, "Guys, follow me. We are going through the Express Line. It will be 2 times faster than fly."

"Wait." Roberto said in astonishment, "Express Line?"

"Giant slingshot?" Jewel asked with astonishment.

"Two times faster?" Blu also asked in surprise.

"What is the express lane?" Carla, Bia and Tiago asked simultaneously, confusion.

"You'll know soon." Gracie replied with a smile. After they stand on cross sign, Gracie shouted, "Launch!"

"Alright, ma'am." Chamthree said. Then, he fired his long tongue in ballistics, and hit a lever which attached to the tree trunk. The lever moves and the ropes that held the lever it is detached. Suddenly, the ground that at their foot moving, and pushed them very strong. They glide like a rocket, so it makes Blu and the others shouting, but Gracie. She laughed with delight.

"Have a nice trip." Chamone said, and waved his hand same as Chamtwo and Chamthree.

"Exciting, is not it?" Gracie said when they were flying at an incredible speed, "I always wanted to do this."

"Why did not you say we're going to fly like this!?" Blu said with a bit of panic, "How do we stop?"

"Calm down." Gracie said quietly, "If we have to, we will stop."

"What!" Blu shouted, and then he look at Roberto who screaming and trying to balance his body.

While Jewel, she looks a little scared, then she clasped Blu's wings, "Do you remember when I said, we will fly together." Jewel said rather shouting.

"Yes," replied Blu, brief.

"It's crazy, Blu. We have already exceeded the speed of flying birds in general." Jewel cried,"Look our kids." Jewel and Blu glance at their children. However, they seemed to enjoy the ride and shout for joy.

"Look uncle Roberto!" Tiago cried out to Roberto, "Now I can go beyond your speed."

Roberto who initially panic, now began to be challenged, and embolden himself, "Not so fast, T-Bird." He straighten out his body and close up his wings, so that he can overtake Tiago.

After Roberto managed to pass him, Tiago said, "You cheating, uncle." Then, Tiago and Roberto compete like a racer.

After a few minutes they fly with incredible speed, Gracie shouted, "Everyone listen. Now we should move and follow my instructions." After Blu and the others move closer, she went on to say," Soon we will arrive. So now, you turn around and use your back to stop. "

"What!" Blu, Jewel, Bia, Tiago, Carla, and Roberto said in unison.

"Just follow my instructions." Gracie reverse her body, followed by the others. Suddenly they stopped by hitting a giant spider web. The spider web was big enough and strong, so it can absorb impact when landing.

After they have completely stopped, Gracie smiled and shouted, "It was fun. I want to do it again."

"Oh yeah...!" Tiago shouted, "Let's do it again!"

"Oh no little bird." Jewel said calmly, "Today we had enough flying."

"Mom was right." Bia said, "We were almost at the speed exceeding 500 miles per hour, and it makes us difficult to breathe. That speed has exceed the speed of Peregrine Falcon ..." Suddenly, Tiago interrupted her.

"Yes, yes of course," Tiago said irritably, "Nerd."

"Gracie?!" Blu said, "Where is this? Are we there yet?" Then, Blu realizes that he can not move his body," Gracie! We are in a spiderweb." Blu trying to free himself.

"Calm down, Blu." Gracie replied. However, the others are also aware of the same thing as Blu, and they are trying to free themselves, "Relax everybody. We have to wait Cerbalus. Only she can release this spider web. "

Suddenly, came a giant spider with white stripes and blue all over its body that black. Its whole body was covered with hair that is not too much with eight red eyes make its look awful. The spider came from behind Gracie. Blu look at the spider, and instantly, his face turned pale. Jewel, her children and Roberto also put up a pale face.

"Gracie," Blu said quietly, "Is the owner of this web is a big spider with white stripes and blue all over its body that black?"

"Yeah, you're right." Gracie said with wonder, "How do you know?"

"Because of the host is already home." Face Blu really pale now. The fear painted on his face.

Gracie glanced to her side and when she saw a spider next to her, she shouted, followed by cries of others.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Okay, guys. This is the end of the 13th chapter. Yes, it's actually ends and no bonus like the previous chapter. Anyway, I would like to thank who have read this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Do not forget to leave your reviews, if possible. And I'll see you in the next chapter, Bye...**


	14. Mom, I'm home

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the delay. Since a week ago, my vacation time is over and started preoccupied with homework and routines like normal days. And I could only write a story on the weekend.**

 **Well... We now go to story. Happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Mom, I'm home

* * *

Gracie shouted, when she look at a spider on her side, as well as others. They are scream in terror for a few seconds.

"Cerbalus!" Gracie said after realizing something, staring at the spider, "You scared me!" It turns out, the spider is Cerbalus.

The spider chuckled, "I'm sorry... I just walked toward you, when my webs vibrate. And when I walk near you, you yell." Then she saw the birds, which is unfamiliar to her. She saw them with a look of surprise.

"Gracie!" Blu said softly in her ear, "Is she Cerbalus?"

"Yes, she is Cerbalus." Gracie replied.

"You never told me if he is a giant spider which poisonous!" Blu panicked and a little frightened, because he is afraid with spiders.

"Why don't you ask." Gracie casually replied.

"Hey birds!" Cerbalus greeted by lifting her hairy legs. Then, the others also replied to greeted her nervously. Unless Blu's, he just sculpting on webs and look pale. Cerbalus glanced at him, "Uh... your face is pale. Are you sick?"

"Ah-huh... no-no. I'm fine." Blu answered nervously.

"You have the same eyes as Miss Helen..." Cerbalus staring Blu's brown eyes, "Are you her son who is missing?"

"Of course... Cerbalus!" Gracie suddenly interrupted with annoyance, "He is Blu. He came to meet his mother. He will not be able to meet with his mother, if you are not cut your webs." She raised her wings, which entangled spider webs.

"Oh, ya, right... Sorry." Cerbalus chuckled. She cut each of her webs that attached to each of bird friend. After the birds are free, they flew down and Cerbalus follow them by lowering her webs.

Once they were on the ground, Gracie introduced Blu's family to Cerbalus (considering Blu fear of spiders), and told her about their journey, "And that's what happened." Gracie finish her story.

"That's incredible!" Exclaimed Cerbalus.

"Yeah... Incredible. If you're going to fall off the plane at an altitude of 15,000 feet, coupled with bad weather." Bia said quietly.

"You've successfully completed your mission, Gracie." Cerbalus said, and once the birds were surprised, "Congratulations."

"Your mission?" Blu said curiously, "What do you mean?"

Gracie looked confused to answer, "Ah-uh... I'll tell on the way. Lake Ilopango is behind the bushes. We just need to walk through the bushes." Gracie pointed towards the dense bushes in front of them.

"Okay..." Blu responded, then the birds walking toward the bushes like Gracie instructions.

Meanwhile, Gracie has not joined them. She was still talking with Cerbalus, "Why did you say that? About my secret mission. "

"I do not know." Cerbalus replied softly, "I thought you've told them."

Gracie sighed, "Okay, okay... Forget it. I'll catch up with them. Thank you for your help."

They walked into the bush. Dense bushes and looks big. They looked hard for through the bushes. But they keep trying, until finally they came out of the bushes and saw a large lake with a small bridge over it. They were silent while looking around the lake. On the edge of the lake, there are large trees and high, but at the top of each tree, there is a tree house, which is not too big and not too small, the amount of tens. Then, they saw the birds of their kind who fly around there. Then, one the blue macaw landed and was heading nest, or a tree house to be exact. That blue macaw, standing on a board attached to the tree trunk. Then, the blue macaw, pulling the rope beside him, immediately, there is a large stone tied to a rope, falling from above, causing the the blue macaw was pushed upwards by the board, and up in the nest (the way it works, much like a elevator).

"Is this northern tribe?" Jewel said quietly.

"Yes, that's right." Gracie replied, "We build our tribe, our home, our village, with Ricardo's help, and human tools. So we were able to make our own equipment, such as lifts, a tree house, and bridges that are on the lake."

"Wonderful..." Blu said quietly, looking around, "Really advanced civilization."

"For the first time, I saw the state of the northern tribe." Jewel said, "And this is really... incredible."

"Here, look peaceful and comfortable." Roberto said.

"Yes... I know." Gracie responded with a smile.

Then came a hummingbird, with gray fur, small and long beak. He flew toward Blu and the others, "Hello... Gracie." He greeted her, "You're back... so, how?"

Blu, his family and Roberto, looked confused and see the bird that unfamiliar to them. While Gracie replied, "Of course I'm back... and as you can see." Gracie pointed to Blu, his family, and Roberto, "I made it." Then she introduced them to the hummingbird.

"Well... nice to meet you." The hummingbirds greeted with a friendly, "I'm Mycroft... the right hand of the leader, the creator of the tool, and of course a guides."

"So, Mycroft," Blu asked with a friendly, "How is my mother? She's okay, right?"

"Why do not you see her with your own eyes?" Mycroft said politely and smiled, "She was in the nest, in the middle of this lake." He showed a large tree growing in the middle of a large lake.

"How can the tree be there?" Jewel said with confusion, see the big tree that stands firmly in the middle of the lake.

"The tree was already there for thousands of years." Suddenly, Gracie replied, "Less is more, a thousand years ago. This place, is a very dense forest, like the Amazon jungle. However, after Ilopango Volcano exploded violently at the time, formed a large crater and wide. The crater slowly began to fill with water from rain, and fulfill this crater. It's said that when the explosion occurred, the tree was still survive on that today, and grows larger as it is now." Then she smiled,"That's what Ricardo told me. Until now, we rely on the tree, because the tree is the source of our needs."

"Wow..." Roberto said, "It was amazing."

"Yes, that's right." Gracie responded, "That tree grow right in the center, so we could keep an eye on the entire territory of the tribe."

"Mom..." Blu said with longing, "Is she be there?"

"Yes Blu... she is there." Gracie replied with a smile, "Your mother..."

"So, what are you waiting for?" Jewel said, "Meet your mother."

Without saying, Blu flew with immense longing in his heart. He was grateful his mother is still alive and able to meet her. Jewel, her children, Roberto, Gracie and Mycroft stared Blu headed toward that tree.

"Does father going to meet his mother?" Carla asked.

"Yes... He must be very happy." Bia respond.

"So, what are you waiting for..." Tiago said excitedly, "Let's meet grandma."

"Of course, sweetheart." Jewel stroked her son's head, "Let's go meet your grandmother." Then, Jewel and her children flew after Blu, followed by Gracie and Roberto, while Mycroft is still silent.

"Sorry friends... There's other thing to do." Mycroft shouted from under them.

"Alright, Mick... Thank you." Gracie replied with a shouted from above. Then, she flies after the others.

Meanwhile, Blu fly slowly toward the large tree central tribal region with a sense of joy mingled worry, "Is she still recognize me? After many years?" He was worried, and going dilemma in his mind,"Of course she recognize me. I miss her, as well as her. She must missed me." And again, there was a dilemma in his mind,"But, whether she'll forgive me? I mean, this is all my fault, because I had left her." Then, he remembered the words of his wife, Jewel.

* * *

"No matter what happened in the past. Because sense of longing and a strong feeling one another, can illuminate the hollow heart. Meet her, because I believe that a strong sentimental relationship between mother and son, it will also illuminate her hollow heart."

* * *

Blu then smiled, "Jewel... You're right." Then, he heard a voice called him from behind.

"Blu..." Jewel called him. Then, when she was at his side, she said with a smile, "How do you feel now?"

"I don't know, Jewel." Blu replied with a smile, "This feeling... It is difficult disclosed. To be sure, I am grateful would meet with my mother, my family. And I also feel lucky to have you, my beautiful wife."

Hearing the words of her husband, Jewel blushed, "Thanks Blu... I feel the same as you." Then she closed her eyes for a moment and imagine her mother, then she opened her eyes, "Mom... I also want to meet you again." She said in her mind. A strong sense of longing between Jewel with her mother made her shed tears.

"Jewel... Are you alright?" Blu said with worry.

"Yes... I'm fine, do not worry about me. I just come to feel joy, because you finally meet your mother. You must be very happy." Jewel said, wiping tears.

"Thank you, Jewel." Blu respond, then he remembers the first time when he met with Jewel, "You are shining on my hollow heart."

"That is the center supervisor." Gracie said, and pointed toward a big tree house for the bird size. This was on top of a big tree, "Your mother is waiting for you, Blu."

"Okay." Blu answered nervously. Then, he landed on the porch of the tree house, which made of wood. He stood in front of a closed door and before knocking on the door, he looked back and looked at Jewel

"Meet your mother, Blu. She certainly missed you." Jewel answered with her children at her side. They are perched on tree branch, not far from the tree house.

Blu then gently knocked on the door and opened it. He saw an old female bird, with blue feathers, skin wrinkles. She is sitting on a chair in front of him. She closed her eyes, then slowly opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes, Blu see her brown eyes. The old bird was surprised when saw a bird in front of her, then she smiled. Blu walked over to her with a big grin on his face wet due to tears.

"Mom..." Blu said with tears in his eyes, "I'm home... Sorry to keep you..." Before Blu completed his words, the old bird who is Blu's mother, immediately hugged him so tightly.

"Blu, my son..." The old bird named Helen, hugging Blu very tightly, with tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry..."

Still in his mother's arms, Blu said softly, "Mom... It's not your fault, because this is all my fault. I'm sorry, Mom. Because I had left you. This is all my fault."

"No, my son..." Helen said, still hugging her son, "It's all my fault. I was the one who had left you when you're a kid and I can not imagine you've been lonely."

"No, Mom..." Blu answered, and release her mother's arms and wiping tears, "I met with a bird that became my destiny." Then, Jewel walked into the tree house, and Blu said, "Mom... She is my wife, Jewel. She has become my destiny and with me all the time. She who has been shining on my hollow heart."

Then, Helen went to Jewel and then hugged her, "Oh Jewel... Thank you. You've been keeping my son warm and become a light for him. I am very grateful.

Jewel gasped and felt comfortable with Blu's mother hugs, who is her mother-in-law, "Is this it feels the hugs of a mother?" Jewel said in her mind, "It's very warm and comfortable." Then, Jewel said, "You do not need to thank me. Because we, at the time we meet for the first time, we have a empty heart, and over time, we always keep and illuminate each other."

Helen then release the hugs and saw three little birds. And Blu then introduced his children, "Mom... They are our children. Carla, Bia, Tiago."

Helen then lifted the three little bird, and said with a sense of joy, "You are so cute. I'll take care of you." Then, Bia, Carla and Tiago flew around their grandmother who laughing happily together. And then, she said with a smile,"You can call me grandma."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Well guys... This is the end of the fourteenth chapter. Sorry if bad, but I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **I would like to thank those of you who have read this chapter and don't forget to leave your review, if possible.**

 **See you again.**

.

.

.

.

.

"No, this story is not over." A black feathered bird hiding in the shadows of trees, "Now I know..." He saw a giant slingshot which was once used by Blu and the others previously, towards northern tribal region, "... your little secret." Then, he flying with evil laugh.

Chamone is relaxing while eating some insects when he heard a terrible sound of laughter coming from a tree behind him. Then he went to the source of noise and saw a black feather on the ground. He picked it up and suddenly gasped, "Black feather... Is this." He was trembling with fear, "Birds of darkness."

 **The next chapter, special chapter. 'Insidious: Birds of Darkness'**


	15. Insidious: Birds of Darkness Part 1

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry to made you waiting. In the previous chapter, Blu finally met with his mother, and together as a happy family. And now is a special chapter, tells about the past.**

 **Okay, go directly to the story. Happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 15 : Insidious: Birds of Darkness Part 1, The Cursed World

* * *

In the 1990s, in some place that was going thunderstorms. In a house that is located in an alley that is flanked by skyscrapers. There was someone walking using an umbrella, toward the house. He opened the door and seen a small room, with no furniture. Except, there is a cylindrical object in front of him. The size is enough to entered by an adult. He walked over to it and get into it. Inside there was nothing, just a button. He pressed the buttons and forms the code numbers, then that tool reviewing his eyes, and the tool make a sound.

"Welcome professor."

Then, when the door opens, a new room looks. This time, the room was very spacious. Many laboratory furniture in it, and a crow trapped in a cage. The raven is already quite mature.

The professor walked into the closet and took a lab coat. After he put on the lab coat, he walked into a camera and turn it on. Then, he was seen talking to the camera.

"Day 5. The Experiment of chemical weapons." He said,"The subject is an adult male crow named MB-7." Then, he walked towards the cage and took the crow. The crow was seen struggling, but he managed to calm him down. He put that crow on the table carefully. Then he took an injection, "This time, I added DNA from all birds with extraordinary abilities. Peregrine Falcon, Golden Eagle, Grey-Headed Albatross, Great Snipe, Arctic Tern, Alpine Swift, Griffon Vulture." He laughed sarcastically,"You will be the strongest and most powerful bird on the planet." He began to inject the serum into the crow body, "Do not worry this will not hurt." After he injecting the serum, he returns the crow to the cage, "It took 24 hours to see the results. After the serum was entered into his body, he would suffer severe pain, as the body's response receiving foreign DNA."

The professor immediately turn off the camera and walked out of the lab. Leaving the crow who convulsions, due to serum given by the professor. The crow looks very painful. The crow repeatedly banging his head against the iron bars and repeatedly hit it with his wings and kicked it with his foot. However, a strange thing happened. His body did not hurt, but several iron bars crooked from the impact caused by the crow. Then, he began to flap his wings and flying slowly. He flew uncontrollably, and hit the ceiling in a cage. Rather than stop flying, the crow was flying, lifting the cage on his shoulders. He circling until cage was dropped, because the rope which hanging the cage disconnected. He fell together with the cage, and hit the ground. Then, suddenly become dark, or in other words, the crow was blacked out.

Furthermore, the crow dreaming and gets a flashback about his past. In his perspective, he saw two crows of adults, "Dad, Mom..." A little crow called them. Looks a little crow walking toward his parents, but he stopped when he saw his parents suddenly disappear and seen some macaw that repel him.

"Go away, strange birds!"

"Go away from here!"

"Get out, blackbird!"

The macaws, or colored feathered birds repel the crows who were having trouble finding a place to stay. The little crow looked confused and ran away from the crowd of macaw. Then he hit someone.

"Adriano..." Turned out she was his mother, "You okay?"

"You look scared." Then came his father.

The little crow was wiped off his tears which started rolling down his cheeks, "Mom, Dad... I'm afraid. Why all birds hate us? "

Both adult crows gasped, then smiled a fake smile, "No, no... my son. They are not hate us. "The mother said with a fake smile.

"That's right." The father said with a fake smile as well, "As long as we are together, no one will hate us."

And that crow family then hugged each other, like a happy family. The little crow looks very happy. He smiled in the arms of his parents were warm. However, a sense of warmth suddenly turned into heat, as hot as fire. Then, the little crow saw the flames.

"Mom, Dad." The little The crow, now has become mature. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised, because he saw the whole lab was destroyed, "What happened?" The crow the known named Adriano, staring with wonder around, and then he realized something, "Am I doing this?" Then he clenches his wings and punching the iron bars in front of him, and instantly the the iron bars broken and made Adriano free. He walked with confusion, staring at his wings, "This power..." Suddenly he hear a sound.

"Welcome to the professor." Evidently, the professor is almost here. Then, an idea came to his mind.

Adriano flew very rapidly toward the elevators and hiding on top of the elevator doors. When the elevator doors opened and the professor walked out of the elevator, Adriano quickly kicked his neck and causing the professor fell onto the ground, or in other words, he's dead. Evidently, Adriano too strong kick the professor's neck and cause broken his neck bones.

"What have I done?" Adriano said in a tone of panic. Without thinking, he immediately got into the elevator before the doors closed. Then he pressed a button and the elevator immediately rise to the surface.

"Why? Why did this happen to me. Why just me? I just want a normal life, like the other birds." Adriano said with trembling,"My family, my father, my mother." Then, he remembered something terrible. He saw his parents, when he was little. His family, his tribe, his house was destroyed by humans. He remembered the last time he saw his parents when they rescued him from the flames. And he was brought here by a man with a thick mustache with dark skin. He still remembers the faces of the human who had destroyed the light of his life.

"This power..." Adriano said, looking at his wings, "It is a curse."

The elevator doors opened, and Adriano walked out of the elevator and saw an empty room with a door in front of him. He walked to the door and smash the door with his wings. He saw dark alley filled with wild dogs. The wild dogs see him and prepare to attack him. However, when the wild dog saw his face full of hatred, they retreat in fear and then ran.

Adriano spread his wings and flew into the sky, and generate a great wind waves. He flew very high up to see the see the bright moon behind a cloud. Then, he immediately dive very quickly and landed on a rooftop. He view of the city filled with shimmer of city lights and vehicles. He lowered his face began to shed tears.

"This world..." Adriano said with anger and sadness in his heart, "The world is cursed!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Well, guys... it is the end of the first part of a special chapter. The past determines the future. True, it was absolute. But, Is it true? Wait for the next chapter.**

 **Sorry if bad, but I hope you enjoy it. Do not forget to leave your reviews if possible. See you next time.**


	16. Insidious: Birds of Darkness Part 2

**Hi guys ...**

 **Sorry for the delay. Lately I was too enjoyed playing a game. Yes... The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, the game is pretty cool and took a lot of my time. And just now I can write a story.**

 **Enough with my rantings, now let's get to the story. Happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Insidious: Birds of Darkness Part 2, Odiousness

* * *

"Get out of here!" Snapped a Hyacinth Macaw rudely standing in front of the nest to the three crows, and one of them is a kid who was on the shoulders of large-bodied crow.

"Please, sir." Another crow, who have slender body said plaintively, "There is a kid here who starving... please give some foods for this kid."

"I'm sorry... But we also ran out of food. You know, right? Now is the worst rainy season this year, and only a few trees that can bear fruit. In other words... There is no food." Hyacinth Macaw walked into his nest with feelings of haughty and don't care about them.

"I'm sorry, little bro. I think we have to look for somewhere else. " The slender crow said, stroking the head of a little crow.

"Now where are we going?" The big crow asked.

"I do not know..." He looked into the dark sky, rain washed his face, "Amidst this rain, we better find a place to spend the night."

"Right." The big crow responded, and glanced at little crow, "You're still strong enough to fly, right?"

"Yeah... I guess." The little crow answered, then fell off his shoulders. Then, he tried to flap his wings, but he can't. His stomach growled, "So hungry."

"I think it's better we walk." The slender crow said and help the little crow, "He's hungry."

"We're all hungry." The big crow said and the little crow back to his shoulder.

"Yeah... I know." The slender crow respond, then he bowed his face, "Hurry up, we have to seek shelter." While the big crow walked with a little crow on his shoulder, he was still standing in place, does not move. He look at Hyacinth Macaw's nest, and looked a stack of fruits and grains in the nest. He gulped, and walked after them.

The three of them walked without hope, and without direction. Only hunger and despair that they carry. The slender crow suddenly fell and half his body sank into a puddle.

"Cruz... Cruz!" The big crow shouted in panic. And it known the name of a slender crow is Cruz. The big crow shook, and tried to wake him, "Cruz... Are you okay?"

Cruz slowly opened his eyes, and said with a weak tone, "Izador..." It known the big crow name is Izador, "I'm sorry... At a time like this I'm just be a burden for you."

"Do not worry about it." Izador replied, "Come on... I'll help you. I've found a place for shelter. "

Izador helping Cruz walked toward a pretty shady trees and enough to make them sheltered"I'm sorry, Izador." Cruz said with a weak tone, "I'm so terrible."

"Do not worry about it." Izador replied, "We are tired and hungry."

"You okay, Cruz?" The little crow asked worriedly.

"Yes... Don't worry about me, little bro." Cruz answered with a fake smile. Then, his stomach growled, "Just hungry."

"I still have a corn seed." The little crow shows a corn seed from his wings, "Eat this, so you are be little better."

"No, no, little bro." Cruz refused, "It's yours... You are eating it, so you do not starve."

"It's okay... I've eaten another corn seed a few hours ago." The little crow answered with a smile. from the rain. When the three of them get under the tree, Izador laid him gently.

"Yeah Cruz... Eat that corn seed. I'll go looking for food." Izador said.

Cruz fell silent, gulped and said, "Thank you, little bro." He took it and swallowed it.

"I'll go looking for food for a minute..." Izador said, "I guess the rain began to subside. Hector, take care of your brother." It known that little crow name is Hector.

"Sure..." Hector replied briefly. And Izador fly into the darkness to looking for food. Leaving Hector with Cruz.

Izador Flying under the moonlight, behind the thin clouds. He was flying in all directions, and went all the nests that he found, hoping a bird who care and sympathy, on his, on them. However, after flying long enough and approached almost all the nests in the forest, no birds are care, and they just turned away haughtily.

"Please, sir... Give me a little, just a little bit of your food." Izador begged a Glaucous macaw, in front of the nest, "There is one of us is sick, and another is a kid."

"I do not care, strange bird." Glaucous macaw answered brusquely, "For now, we are still short of food... The trees in this forest is rarely bear fruit, you know that!" She went back to the hive, and leaving Izador.

While Izadro, he was silent, and at that moment, the rain began to fall back. When he was about to fly back, he saw a pile of fruit in the nest. And at that time, began to arises something in his heart, odiousness. He stared at the nest with a gaze of hatred.

"I remember that gaze." Suddenly come up a voice from unknown sources, "That was look like my gaze for this world."

"Who is there?" Izador looked confused and looked around, "Show yourself!"

"Do not be afraid." The mysterious voice sounded back, "You and I experienced the same thing." Then appeared a bird out of the darkness.

Izador don't know him, "Who are you?"

That bird just smiling, "My name is Adriano... and I saw resentment in your heart."

.

.

.

.

.


	17. Insidious: Birds of Darkness Part 3

Chapter 17 : Insidious: Birds of Darkness Part 3, Painful Truth

* * *

"Name's Adriano and I saw hatred in your heart."

"Hatred? What are you talking about?" Izador replied in a bewildered tone,"I don't hate anything, or anyone."

The bird named Adriano just smiled, and walked past him, "Not yet, but will." He said as he stopped behind him.

"What do you mean?" When Izador turned, he was gone. He just looked around, looking for him. But no one.

The bright night sky, the sparse star, only the moon as a celestial decorator at that time. Accompanied by a glimmer of sunlight on the eastern horizon, indicating the night time will end. Izador flew back to the others with empty-wings.

"Iza... you're back." Hector said happily after saw him,"So, did you found something?" Hector asked him, after he landed.

Just by looking at Izador's face, Hector could guessed it, and he just stunned.

"I'm sorry, Hector... the situation is complicated right now." Izador replied.

"You don't have to apologize, Iza." Hector smiled broadly on his face, "Come on, our village is not far away. After resting tonight, we can go home soon, and there's must be a plenty of food we can eat."

"Do not blame yourself." Cruz suddenly wakes up, and approaches them.

"Cruz? You..." said Izador, but immediately interrupted by him.

"Yes, I'm much better." Then, he looked at Hector, "Why, little brother? Is there any problem?"

"Nothing... it's just that I'm glad you're okay." Hector replied.

"You're too worried about me." Cruz stroked his head, "So, We continue our journey?" He asked Hector and Izador.

Hector and Izador looked at each other before answering,

"Yes." Izador replied

"Of course, I can fly now." Hector replied.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," said Izador,"Our village is already in sight."

"You mean in the upstream?" said Cruz.

"Come on Cruz. It's just an expression for us to get a little excited." Izador replied with a slightly upset tone.

"Huh? Aren't we from the beginning already excited?" Hector interrupted them both.

"Yeah Hector... That's the spirit." Cruz responded.

And after that, the three of them flapped their wings toward the rising sun, toward the headwaters more precisely. The hunger, the weariness felt by them suddenly vanished, defeated by their excitement to go home.

"Hector?" Cruz called him.

"Yes." Hector replied.

"What will you do when we got there?" Cruz asked him.

"I don't know... because there are so many things I want to do there." Hector answered happily, "Why did you ask that?"

"Nothing... just forget it." responded Cruz, then he looked at Izador. But his face didn't show a happly, but a fear when he looked at the eastern horizon, "Hey Iza? Iza! You hear me? Iza!"

Izador was daydreaming and always remembered by the strange bird called himself Adriano. He did not realize that he was repeatedly called by Cruz.

"Iza!"

Suddenly Izador was startled by Cruz's voice yelling at him, "Were you just been daydreaming? What's wrong?" Cruz asks him.

"Ah-uh... I, I'm fine." Izador replied, haltingly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." After answered, Izador replace topic conversation, "Hey Cruz? Is there already a lot has changed in our tribe?"

Cruz silent shortly before replying, "I don't know, we have not been back home since that incident, right?"

"What a horrible event of my life." Suddenly Hector joined in the conversation, "That incident, they..." Before he finished his word, he was interrupted by Cruz.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they survived the flood."

Heared that, Hector was silent and lowered his face as he saw a river filled with large tree trunk that drift along the flow of the river, "At that time, when the flood occurred." He finally said something, "We were stuck in a nest , And drift along with the river."

"Right. We drifted to stray for weeks, accompanied by dark skies, clouds and rain," Izador said, remembering that incident.

"Hey... Come on, guys. We've been through that difficult time. Most importantly we are always together, right? And now, we're not lost anymore, we'll be back soon." Cruz said trying to calm them down, then... "I'm sorry, I'm the one who caused you to remember the horrible incident again. I am really, really sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Hectro replied with a smile on his face, "Besides, It's not your fault."

"It's not your fault, Cruz." Izador also replied, "But..." Suddenly his face turned horrible, like a face full of hatred, "Human fault!" He said with a shout of anger.

Hector were surprised only silence.

"Iza... Calm yourself." said Cruz, tried to calm him down.

"Calm down?!" Izador replied with a snap. This made Cruz shocked, and Hector fear, "I cannot live in peace if they are still on this planet and destroy everything."

"Hey Iza!" Cruz replied, "What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry Cruz. I just cannot forgive them." Izador replied, still with his hateful gaze. Then, he flew quickly ahead of them both.

"What... What happened to him?" Hector asked with a little fear. But Cruz silent for a moment, staring at Izador who was flying ahead.

"Cruz?" Hector called him.

"What's wrong?" Cruz just heard it, "Oh... he, he'll be fine. Nothing to worry about. It's just that he might be a little angry. He needs time alone right now." Cruz replied with a fake smile on his face.

The three of them still flying toward upstream as what they want. Flying back to their home, just like a bird that wants to go back to its nest, because after weeks or months they didn't came back. They now feel happiness, because their hope will be achieved. They prayed in their hearts, hoping that after a long time, their tribe, their friends, and their families are all right.

After about an hour of flying, they arrive upstream. Upstream of the river that turned out to be the source of the springs that are at the top of a waterfall. The source of the springs is very abundant and emits a lot of water every second, resulting in a kind of medium-sized lake around it. And their tribe is what lives around this springs. They make nests in every tree that surrounds the springs.

When they almost arrive at the springs, they expect to see the beautiful lake again, and the clear water. Seeing their kind, and return to normal life as usual. No more suffer.

But...

"It must be a lie, isn't it? Hey tell me!" Hector said, trembling, seeing the horrific sight in front of his eyes.

"They're all..." Cruz said, stiff silence.

"Dead?!" Izador continued saying, "Wh-what does all this mean?!" He yelled, looking at a lot of dead bodies in front of him.

Terrifying sight indeed. Their attempts to return home were greeted by the corpses of their kind lying around the lake. They all died mysteriously with blood. And maybe it could be the source of the springs turned red, as the blood flooded around the springs.

Along with those dead bodies, the trees around them had disappeared too, the big and little trees all disappeared. It looks like a trace of illegal logging. Most likely they all die because of the illegal loggers. Because there are some of them who died from the fallen trees that have been very old. Because the trees were so old, the illegal loggers didn't take them, and chose to tear them down. As a result, many of the birds that had not been able to avoid it were struck by the trees. Not only of their kind who died on that spot, but also other creatures, reptiles, mammals, also become victims.

The wishes of Izador, Cruz, and Hector that they had been hoping for all this time, were only their little hope that never come true. They never thought it would happen.

"Very cruel... they were all killed." Hector said with fear, and trembled. With the same feelings, Cruz tries to calm him down.

"I know little buddy... I know." Cruz said, trying to come up with the words that calmed him down,"We must try to let them go. They've been in a better place. Now... We're gonna look for survivors. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Hector replied, feeling better.

However, not with Izador. He looks very disappointed, angry, and sad.

"It must be humans," he said to himself, "Humans, humans, humans... They are all the same. They are arrogant beings who think only about themselves!"

Seeing Izador still looks sad, Cruz walks up to him, and tries to calm him down, "Iza... I know how you feel. You must try to let them go. You, Hector, and I feel the same way. Now, we better look for someone who survived. What do you think?" He lifted his wings to Izador.

However, when Izador started lifting his wings, was about to grab Cruz's wings. Instead of grabbing his wings, Izador went to his neck and grabbed his neck, saying in a tone of anger, "Let them go?! After we suffer to get something, then we just let it go? No! They'll pay for it !"

Cruz cannot say anything, he can only withstand the pain that comes from his grip.

"Izador, Let him go!" Hector shouted, running toward him. Then Izador let go of his hand, and Cruz fell. He coughed, due to Izador's outrageous grasp.

"Are you all right, Cruz?" Hector asked, full of concern.

"Yes, I'm okay." Cruz replied, then he looked at Izador, "It's just that he's not okay."

"Humans!" Izador let out his temper, and shouted, echoing in the air.

Suddenly...

"True." The mysterious voice emerges from the fallen tree, "This is all humans fault."

Cruz, Hector, and Izador immediately glanced at the voice, and saw a bird like them. A crow.

"There is survivor." Cruz said to himself, "But wait... this aura, just like Iza."

"That's right." The crow flew toward them, "Join me. And together annihilate our only enemy, humans."

* * *

Present time...

That was the first time I met Adriano, a bird of darkness. At the time, Iza's feelings were very bad; Angry, sad, disappointed, confused... That's what caused Iza changed, he's not a bird who I know. His weakness is used by Adriano as an opportunity to offer his ideas to join him, with the pretext of eliminating suffering in this world. I had already warned him about this, about Adriano's remark that was nothing but nonsense about eliminating suffering. I know it myself, because I see with my own eyes. Instead of eliminating the suffering, He just made the situation worse.

After that incident, and Iza agreed to join him. Hector and I also join with him, but intends to watch him. I don't know how long, we give terrible suffering. Because since then, we work with humans. Not friendly humans, but the opposite of friendly. Somehow we have to work with humans, whereas our goal is to destroy them. Adriano ever gave an answer, the reason that made no sense.

"Sometimes we have to work in darkness to destroy it."

That's his reason. But from his behavior until now only makes me more confident if he doesn't intend to destroy humans, even worse than that. He hates this world, he hates everything in this world. His hatred is unstoppable anymore.

Please... please help us from a hateful bird. We were tired of pretending, we could no longer see birds and other creatures suffering and being killed right in front of our eyes. If we do that, we are no better than humans who have killed our kind.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Alright guys... that's the end of a dark past. Sorry if at the end of this chapter seems rushed, and quite bad. Therefore, the next chapter will be further explained about it. Because the next chapter is the last chapter of darkness birds...**


	18. Insidious: Birds of Darkness Part 4

**Forgive me...  
**

 **Those are my first words...**

 **I've made you wait too long, I'm really sorry. I know I do it alot. But, these days I'm really busy, school, camping for three days, and perhaps... I'm running out of ideas, over and over again. I am really, really sorry.**

 **But I am grateful if you are still faithful waiting for the continuation of this story, and not bored to waiting for this chapter. I'm really grateful and appreciative it.**

 **I think it's enough to make you wait. Now, happy reading...**

* * *

Chapter 18 : Insidious: Birds of Darkness Part 4, Incurable Wound

* * *

Hector, Cruz, and Izador are continue their lives. Not a normal life as they want but otherwise, could be called abnormal. Due to the shadows of their dark past. Their lives completely changed when this bird, Adriano came to pick them up, claiming to be their savior. For ten years they followed, lived, carried out his orders... worked with unfriendly people, who they called masters. Over and over again, they are bring misery, and hatred...

Until now...

"A bird was shooted, then fall all its feathers..." murmured Adriano, perched on the grim tree, staring at the moon behind the clouds. Its light always looking for a gap to reach the surface, "A bullet of misery, creating an incurable wound..."

A few hours after kidnapping blue macaw chicks. Jeslyn, along with two others, Cedric and McKell, took them to their hideout, in a cave, at the foot of Ilopango. The cave is medium-sized with the entrance about three meters in diameter, so it is enough to put the car into the cave. The cave contained several household appliances, tables, chairs, two practical tents, and some firewood. It seemed that the cave had been planned by them as a hideaway.

"Why did we choose this cave as our hiding place?" McKell sighed as they finished lowering the cages from the car, and sat around the bonfire, "Is there no other better place?"

"Stop complaining!" exclaimed Cedric, coldly, "This is the only safe place to hide smuggled goods! Like drugs, rare animals, and other illegal goods. And this place is also close to the black market. This is the best place." He continued.

"Besides, didn't you also agree if we were chose this place?" Jeslyn said, joined the conversation.

"But you didn't say it was a cave." McKell still complained, "I feel like a caveman again." He mumbled.

Jeslyn and Cedric just ignore him as they sighed...

"You haven't give your reason..." Cedric said, "Why did you only kidnap the chicks. Why don't we kidnap the adults one?" He asked, looking at Jeslyn.

"Did you forget? I'm an ornithologist." She replied coldly,"You'll find out the answer soon enough."

"You're such a mysterious woman." He replied with a cold stare, "You promised to tell me."

"Yes, right. But when it's time." She said, then sighed "Can you stop talking about this? I just wanna rest." Then, she stood up, and walked to her tent.

Remain silent, he watching her walk toward her tent. Then he turned his gaze to the blue macaw chicks who still closed their eyes in the cage.

A moment later, a crow appeared, flying up to them sleeping in a cage. That crow is Cruz. He landed on the cage.

"..." he gazed at them in silence, and apprehensive.

Then he saw one of those who has woke up... in an unfamiliar place to that chicks. He looked around with trembling. He repeatedly tried to awaken the other chicks by shaking them with his beak. From his behavior Cruz knew... he's scared and confused. Cruz just watching him. When he knows, he's being noticed by a black bird that is bigger than him. He immediately pushes his body among his friends, hiding himself. He couldn't shout, just hide, hold his fear, try to close his eyes, hopefully awakened from this nightmare.

Feels he has frightened him, Cruz flying away. He flying out of the cave, looking for a good place to perch. He flew around for a moment, and found his little brother, Hector. He's in a tree hollow without a dweller. He saw him playing with his weapon... such a little kid. Since Hector was trained by Adriano with various tools, and weapons. He began to obsess over them, and got used to them.

He didn't come to him and flew away with a small grin. A loving grin...

Meanwhile, Adriano. He still perched on the grim tree, staring at the moon behind the clouds, murmuring.

"Just a little more..." He mumbled, "They will be completely extinct... in the shadow of the moon."

"What do you mean, they will be completely extinct?" Suddenly, a voice came, said to him. The figure landed beside him.

"How do you know I'm here..." Adriano asked the figure in a cold tone, "Cruz?" he continued.

The figure standing beside him is Cruz. Apparently he has been watching him for a couple minutes. Unintentionally, he heard his words.

"Tell me! What's your real purpose by helping the humans?" asked Cruz coolly, but roughly.

"Didn't I already tell you? If..." Adriano hasn't finished saying his words, Cruz interrupted and raised his voice.

"That's NOT what I meant! But these humans! We have continually brought misery to other birds, even other creatures. But this time... It's VERY outrageous!" he exclaimed with anger.

Adriano fell silent, then turned away from him and stared at the moon again... until it began to rain, "The incurable Wound..." he mumbled again.

"What's that?!" Cruz said confusedly.

"Cannot be seen, but felt..." He continued mumbling, "The past..."

"Wait! You mean... you did all this just because of problems in the past?!" Cruz asked in surprise,"But these little birds... they... they do nothing! what exactly do you want?"

Adriano ignores him, and still staring at the moon.

"Answer me!" Yelled Cruz.

"I've been doing this all Intends for one thing... to destroy a bond." Adriano replied coldly.

"Destroy a bond?!" Cruz said bewildered, "What do you mean?"

"Actually, there is one blue macaw tribe, around here." He replied, "The northern tribe."

"What?! The northern tribe?!" Cruz murmured in surprise.

"You know... perhaps, tomorrow you'll hear the news about the conflict between humans and the only blue macaw colony known by humans. It happens because the bonds of their faith in humans have been destroyed. Humans have betrayed them."

"You! You're a strange bird!" Exclaimed Cruz. Hold back his temper after hearing his explanation.

"Don't you hate humans?" asked Adriano, with a grin.

"Not with these birds." Cruz replied, then he paused, and gathered the courage to say this. The words he has been holding for a long time, "Adriano! You did'not initially hate humans, but this world. You don't care about us, don't care about other creatures."

"Then, why?" Adriano replied with a wicked grin, "You also from the beginning don't hate humans, do you? You follow me because of your friend and your little brother."

"Right... I just want a normal life. "

"Hahaha...!" Adriano laughs, breaking the silence. He snicker, and then said, "Stop being naive and accept your fate. You... hate me. "

Cruz looks surprised, but he just chooses to be quiet...

"Ten years ago. The village of crows, a spring, fallen trees, the carcass of your family and your friends." Adriano put on a horrible face, looking evil, and raised his voice, "I am the one who destroyed your village, and ate their carcasses! Humans is NOT involved ten years ago! Admit it, Cruz! Now... you..." He hasn't finished yet, when suddenly a stick hit his cheeks. As a result, he was thrown backward, and then slowly crashed into the ground.

Apparently, Cruz who did it. He struck him out with a stick under his feet. The stick is not so long, but it's solid, "I HATE YOU!" he exclaimed with tears in his eyes. His anger has exploded.

However, Adriano who was still lying on the ground just grinned with evil laugh, "Hahaha...! I already know! Your affection for the village, your friends, and your family. That's what triggers your anger, and your hatred!"

Cruz just silent, bending his face to hold his temper... but, he's fed up with him, "Stop your nonsense!" he shouted. He immediately jumped from the tree branch. Then, flying up at an incredible speed, swinging the stick in his right talon.

Adriano just snigger...

Just before Cruz arrived in front of him, before he swung his stick vertically. In a very short time, Adriano managed to destroy the stick, and aimed his talons right into Cruz's chest. As a result, Cruz was shocked and at once he couldn't feel his wings, and fell to the ground. Although he has flown very quickly, Adriano was able to surpass him, and move faster than him. Even Cruz couldn't see his incredibly fast movement.

Adriano just fell silent, staring at Cruz who dying on the ground.

With a blank stare, Cruz stared at Adriano who flying away, could only hold back his tears, and spoke to himself, flooded with rain, "I..." Slowly but surely, his vision began to blur, dark and black. He closed his eyes, under the shadow of a cloud overcast at night, "Have failed..."

Several hours passed...

The rain started to stop. The black cloud has now faded. From the eastern horizon the sun began to shine, illuminating the surface of the forest with the warm sunlight, through leafy tree gaps. The wet leaves glistened in the sun's rays. The cool fresh air mixed with the warm morning sunshine, followed by the echoing sounds of the birds chirping and singing, makes the atmosphere feel more... peaceful. The beginning of a peaceful day...

.

.

.

.

For now...


	19. Problems in Happiness

**Hey guys...**

 **It's been about four months, eh?** **It has been a long time since I last continued this story.** **After all this time, I tried to find the plot, and... here it is. I hope you guys like it, and sorry if somewhat silly.**

 **Happy reading...**

* * *

Chapter 19: Problems in Happiness

* * *

It was a clear morning sky over the city of Rio de Janeiro, cool and silent. There's no sign of activity begun. But not with the creatures that fill the sky, who flying freely to start their activity... the birds.

"Okay, little buddy. You'll be fine..." said a man, who had cut a bandage at the talons of a bird, in a room, in a sanctuary in this bustling city.

The bird squawked, before finally flying out through a window.

"You got up early, Tulio? In the summer?" asked a woman with glasses, who stepped into the room.

"Oh, Linda... good morning." The man's answer, known to be Tulio, "Well, you know, birds always need help, even in the summer."

"I know that." The woman, named Linda, replied with a smile. She came up to him, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "And good morning too. Anyway, will you have breakfast with the three of us?"

"Sorry dear, I have to..." Tulio suddenly stopped, and realized something, "Wait, did you mention... three of us?" He was curious.

"Yes... Fernando, me and..." Linda replied, rubbing her stomach,

Tulio can't say anything but a big smile on his face. He was silent for a moment before finally shouting joyfully breaking the silence in the morning, running toward Linda, and hugging her.

"Are you really...?" asked Tulio, happily.

Linda just nodded with a smile...

"Yay...! I'm going to be a father." He shouted with pleasure.

"Shhh... Tulio. You make a noise... it's still dawn, you know?" Linda said softly.

"Really? hehe, sorry..." He replied, chuckled," Anyway... let's have some breakfast. You need a lot of nutrition, you know! I'll make sure you... both get the best nutrition."

"That's excessive... You don't have to do that." Linda said, walked with him out of the room and saw Fernando who was standing in a corner, near a door that lead to dining room, before finally approached they both, (or... three of them).

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Monteiro," said Fernando, smiling, "I heard your conversation just now."

Linda sighed, then smiled, "I've told you, you can call us... mother and father. Because, we are a family now..."

"That's right..." Tulio continued, as he rubbed Linda's stomach gently "Because, as you know... you're gonna have a little brother, or maybe... sister."

"Let's have breakfast. You're hungry, aren't you?" Linda asked Fernando.

Not having time to answer, Fernando's stomach had answered it, with a voice of rumbling, he chuckled, "Well, I guess that's the answer."

"Great... let's have breakfast together..." Tulio said,"Come on... son."

"Okay..." Fernando replied.

 _ **Meanwhile, at the foot of Mount Ilopango...**_

"I can't believe this..." said an old female blue macaw, hugging a young blue macaw, who is her long-lost son, Blu, "The bird in my wings is... my son."

She... Helen, couldn't hold back her tears, neither did Blu.

Jewel, who was staring at them in the doorway, smiled at the reunion of a mother and son who had not seen each other for years, until they finally met again.

"Forgive your mother, son... I had left you alone." Helen said in a weak voice.

"No... you do not have to apologize. You didn't make any mistakes." Blu replied with a gentle smile,"Besides, I've never felt lonely. I met a friendly human, who had taken care of me with affection, and I also met her... my wife, Jewel."

Helen stared at Jewel standing in the doorway ...

"It's nice to meet..." has not finished speaking, Helen hugged her tightly, this surprised Jewel, and she was silent... and felt something.

"Thank you... I'm so... grateful..." Helen said.

Jewel can not say anything, she just fell in silent.

Helen looked at her, "You're so pretty..."

Jewel only responded with a smile.

Then... from behind her, came three blue macaws, looking at Helen.

"Oh right..." Blu said, walked over to them, and stood beside Jewel, "Mom, I'll introduce... our kids. Bia, Carla, and Tiago. "

"Your kids...?" Helen's response was impressed.

"Nice to meet you, madam..." Bia said.

"Madam...?" Helen chuckled, "No, no... you can call me, Grayma."

"Grayma?" Tiago said confusedly.

"Well, you know... my Feathers, erm... turned gray." Helen replied with a smile.

Carla chuckled, "Haha, I see."

Bia also chuckled "Haha... that's a nice phrase, Grayma"

"That's very funny..." Tiago also chuckled.

"I'm a Grayma...!" Helen exclaimed, flying through the air

While laughing merrily, Carla, Bia, and Tiago fly around their grandmother... (or... their grayman), who is floating in the tree-lined ceiling.

Blu and Jewel staring at them just laughing, and smiling happily, just like another macaw who is perched, staring at them from a distance, she is Gracie along with Roberto perched beside her.

"They're such a happy family, aren't they?" Gracie asked Roberto.

"Yeah..." Roberto replied.

Suddenly, a bird flew quickly through the leaves, and landed behind Gracie. The bird just holds her shoulder without saying anything.

"I know..." whispered Gracie. Without telling Roberto who was that bird, she immediately flew away unnoticed by him.

"Do you think..." Roberto asked her before realizing that she was no longer by his side, or... she disappeared, "Gracie...?" He called out to her, finding out where she is, "Where did she go?" He mumbled in his mind.

 ** _Meanwhile ... at the same time._**

"Thank you for the food..." said Fernando

"Ah... I feel full...!" cried Tulio, after finishing his breakfast, "You are a good cook."

"Really? I was just learning to cook yesterday, though. But, I'm grateful if you like it." Linda replied, and then brought the cutlery to the sink.

"No, Linda!" exclaimed Tulio, trying to intercept Linda, "Let me do it. You should rest, right?"

"Thanks, but I..." answered Linda, but interrupted by Tulio.

"Just leave it to me..." Tulio immediately took a pile of cutlery out of her hand, and immediately walked to the sink sink.

"Okay then..." Linda's response, "But, be careful."

"No problem, I used to do this." Tulio replied.

Linda looked at her husband, who was washing the cutlery. With a look of admiration, she stroked her stomach, and also stroked Fernando's head who stood beside her, caressing him gently... her motherly feelings begin to arise... because... The child of Tulio and Linda will soon be born into the world...

"Look..." Linda said, with a smile, "Your daddy is pretty good, isn't he?"

"Yes..." replied Fernando.

And then, Tulio's phone rang, or the sound of a rooster crowing more precisely.

"Not now..." Tulio muttered.

"Just answered the phone, honey. Who knows it's important." Linda said, watching him.

"Okay..." Tulio replied. He immediately reached into his pants pocket, but he was careless, he forgot to wipe his wet hands, so the phone that was in his grip several times slipped.

"Tulio, be careful!" exclaimed Linda.

Finally, Tulio manages to grab his phone and holds it without a hitch, "See? it's fine." He chuckled. Then, he answered it with a cheerful face, "Hello..." but, that cheerful face turned into a surprised look, and disbelief after he heard words from his phone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **And done...**

 **A bit rushed, isn't it?** **I know guys... I'm sorry. I'll do my best, make a smooth storyline. Therefore, I need a long time to continue this story in the future, because I'm choked up in that storyline. I hope you can be patient and wait for it. I know... and I am very sorry...**

 **And one more thing, I know it's a bit late, but it's better late than never, isn't it?**

 **"Merry Christmas And Happy New Year 2018" just two days left...**

 **And that's all... see you next time...**


End file.
